Upper Echelon
by Electricsoda
Summary: The straw hat's decide to stop and visit Olma Islands. Home of the beautiful city of Edgeburn, but also home to one of the biggest drug dealers in the world, 'Oz'. Warning: Language, Violence. No Romance. Takes place before Punk Hazard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Upper Echelon

Dayan's P.O.V

"Dayan please take care of your sister while I'm gone," my dad said. When he told me this I turned my head from the book I was reading and glared at my sister. My father didn't notice this as he was getting ready to leave our tiny house.

"Okay. Where are you going?" I asked going back to my book.

He looked at me with a saddened expression on his face. "To the store to buy some food," he said while ruffling what was left of his short brown hair. He reached the door and opened it. He looked back at us and said, "I love you." He then left the house.

At the time I had no idea why he said that, but I paid little attention to it.

I was nine at the time and my sister was only three. We lived in a rundown apartment in the poor village of Yisdrill on Olma Island. A shanty town. Even though the environment we live in was awful, we were better off than most. We had a roof over our heads, **_some_** clothes to wear, and someone to look over us.

Soon after our dad left, my little sister Eva started crying. I looked at her with complete hate and scorn. After long seconds of her cries I shouted at her, "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" She immediately stopped her crying and looked at me with teary sandy brown eyes; scared. I left the room and tried to get something to eat. I could still hear her sniffling when I left.

Now I know that the way I treated her wasn't right, but the only feeling I had towards her absolute hatred. It was because of her I lost my mother at age six. When I was informed that I would have a little sister I was more than ecstatic. I thought I would finally have someone to look over and protect; but that thought would soon drift away.

At the hospital, I was waiting with my father; waiting to see the newest addition to our family. When a doctor came out he had a look on his face that I couldn't read at the time. He pulled my father away to a different room to talk to him. I was alone in the waiting room, thinking about how my sister would look, or if my mom gave birth to twins. I believed the latter; that would be the reason as to why the doctor pulled my father away to talk.

Suddenly I heard a loud yell; it sounded like my father. Almost instantly, more doctors came into the room were my father was taken. I had no idea what was going on. There was yelling and screaming; and it scared me. I started crying; hoping my father was okay. A nurse came to me and pulled me away from the spectacle that was going on. She looked nice and friendly, and it made me feel better; but the news she had to give me killed my image of her. "Sweetie, I'm afraid I have bad news." The look on her face read regret and sorrow. "Your mother didn't make it."

I was confused at the time. I had no idea what she meant. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She closed her eyes and stuttered, "Your m-mother is…" She obviously had trouble saying the last word, "…dead." That word hit me like a stab to the heart. The only thing I remembered was that my throat was heavy and it was hard for me stand; after that, everyone said I blacked out.

I woke up at home. It was quiet. I saw my dad in the kitchen; he was looking down at the floor in deep thought. I thought that it was all a dream and I was napping and mom was still at the hospital. When I got up off the couch my dad looked at me through red teary eyes. The scary part was that he just looked at me and looked back down to the floor. I still had a hard time believing that everyone that happened was real so I asked him, "Why are you crying?" I was answered with a look that told the whole story.

I was once again reminded of the pain I felt at the hospital. I found it hard to breathe, to stand, to move; to do anything but let tears slip from my eyes. I finally found the power to carry myself to my bedroom and lay down. I, of course, didn't get any sleep, but I just lie down and let time go on. I don't know how I did it but I stayed up till it was the middle of the night.

I successfully got out of bed and went to my parent's room, or what is now just my dad's room. I went in and saw him just looking up at the ceiling; he didn't even change his clothes. I climbed on the bed with him and tried to sleep. After a few minutes I asked, "Did she give birth?"

"Yeah she's at the hospital, I'm gonna pick her up tomorrow." His voice was empty and shallow. I went to sleep soon after he answered.

I stayed home when my dad went to pick up the baby. When he came back, he came back with the baby in a carrier seat and a bag full of baby stuff. The baby was sleeping. The feeling I thought I would have when I saw my baby sister was gone and replaced with heartbreak. My dad put the seat on the table. I still stayed where I was at. "Dayan come here and meet your sister." my dad whispered.

I was hesitant but I still went. When I reached, I realized that she had a darker skin complexion as me. I was lighter than both my mom and dad so it wasn't weird to see that she had different skin as me. I didn't feel anything looking at her; there were no happy feelings, no joy; nothing. She was just another baby to me.

"Her name is Eva," my dad whispered. He rubbed the baby's cheek with his ring finger. He took the baby back to what is now just his room. I was left alone; by myself. I knew that she was the reason why my mom had died and it infuriated me that she had to be called _MY_ sister. From then on I swore to make her existence a miserable one in any way I can.

Back to present now, it was night time and my dad still wasn't back home yet. I had to feed Eva; it's been four hours since she last ate. Shifting through the cabinets I found some bread, and to be honest I wasn't sure how long it's been in there. It didn't really matter to me; I mean after all I wasn't eating it. I put the remaining amount of butter on it and gave it to her. She had teeth so she could have eaten it. I left her and tried to nap, it was unsuccessful as she woke me up; trying to nap with me. I picked her up and let her nap on dad's bed. After a few minutes she was sleeping. From there I went to my own bed and slept.

Hopefully dad would come back when I woke up.

It was early morning and I went to check my dad's room. What I saw surprised me; I only saw Eva sleeping and dad wasn't even there. I quietly checked the house for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic. I left the house and checked around the village for any sign of him but I had no luck. I didn't check long however, my sister was left alone so I had to make the search quick. I went home to see my sister had just woken up.

She was crying and holding her stomach. I think she was sick. This was bad. Very bad. Dad wasn't here and I didn't know how to get to the hospital. I quickly picked her up off the bed and carried her to the toilet hoping she just had to use the bathroom. It wasn't the case when she started to gag. It must have been the bread I fed her.

I reached into the medicine cabinet to find something to give her, but all I saw was pills that my dad would tell us not to touch. He took them to "make him happier," he said. I closed it and carried my sister in my arms and left the house to try and get help for her. I ran through the apartment for someone to help.

I knocked on a couple of doors to try and find someone but almost every adult was gone at this time. She started to gag again and I was actually beginning to worry for her. Thinking I was out of options, a hand touched my shoulder. "Hey kid, you alright?"

I jumped at the contact and nearly dropped my sister in the process. I turned around and saw a man covered with tattoos and earrings. The dark skin and bald head he had only made him look more intimidating. I knew who he was, he was a gang member. My father told me to stay away from these types of people, they were all around the village we lived in. "Hey I asked if you are alright kid?"

I was brought back to reality from his impatient tone of voice. "Uhh n-no, not really," I stuttered. "My sister's sick and I need to get her to the hospital."

He looked at her and then back at me. I was scared because I didn't know what he about to do. "Follow me; I have some medicine I can give her." I was surprised at his act of kindness but I was still skeptical of him, but I had no other option so I followed.

We reached his door and when he opened it I was met with a strong smell of cigarette smoke. I was about to enter but he told me to stay outside. After a couple of minutes he came back and gave me baby medicine. "Just give it to her and she'll get better." He said as he left his house.

"Th-Thank you so much," I said to him; he didn't even pay me any mind as he went his own way. I let him go and ran back to my house. Dad still wasn't back yet.

I laid Eva down on the couch and grabbed a spoon to feed her the medicine. She avoided the spoon as best as she can. I was tired, so with one hand I forcefully held her head still and with the other I pried her mouth open and fed her the medicine. She started to cry because of the force I used; she would sleep eventually so I left her and went to my dad's room to look for any clue as to where he might be.

After minutes of searching I found nothing. I went back to the living room and found my sister sleeping. I wasn't sure how long she would sleep but I would use it to search around the village for my dad again. When I reached outside, I didn't know where to start looking. I searched the stores and asked the workers if they had seen someone that looked like my dad. After an hour I had to go back home to check up on Eva.

On my way back someone shouted "Hey! Hey you, kid!" I ignored him and tried fasten my pace. It didn't work however; the guy walked towards me and pushed me down to the ground. Hard. I was scared and looked up to see a group of masked thugs leering down at me.

They looked like a gang of teens from ranging from ages 14-16. "You deaf or somethin'?" one of them asked. I tried to get and run but was soon pushed back down.

"The hell you think your goin'?" One guy taunted at me.

I was crying at the time but I didn't know until one of them said something. "Ahhh, look at him he's crying. What's wrong? You scared?" he asked. I was still down at the time and when I didn't answer they kicked me. "Talk ya little shit!" I still didn't answer and that was when they attacked.

After minute long seconds, they left me alone. I stayed on the ground for quite some time. I was too scared to get up. When I did, I was shook and I realized that I still had to check on Eva but my legs wouldn't let me run. When I finally reached my house I saw that Eva was still sleeping and dad wasn't back yet. I checked on her and she seemed better.

Seeing that she was still sleeping, I went to the bathroom to clean up my cuts and bruises the thugs gave me. I was okay, but the thugs left me with a chipped tooth. I looked in the mirror and realized that I was dirty. My light skin had been covered in dirt; my thin lips was chapped; my short curly hair became nappy; my almond brow eyes had crust still left in them from the morning.

I decided to take a shower to clean myself. The noise would most likely wake Eva up but I didn't care. In the shower I started to think about everything that has happened. I didn't want to jump to the conclusion, but I had to face the fact that my dad wasn't coming back. It made sense, the look he had on his face when he left, him telling me take care of my sister, and his "I love you". I began to tear up at the thought.

When I was done showering, I changed and went to check on my sister who was beginning to wake up. I began to think about her. How in the world am I going to take care of her? I'm only 9! I shouldn't have to deal with this.

She had a lost look on her face and I knew that I couldn't do this. I couldn't take care of her.

I decided to bathe her; she must have been dirty after all that happened. I began to think about what I could do and I came up with the idea to try and ask the stranger that gave him the medicine for a place to stay. Maybe he would say yes. Or probably not. However the fact that he was a notorious gangbanger came back to my mind, so he wasn't an option.

"I'll think of something tomorrow," I said to myself. After I was done with her, I dressed her and gave her piece of an apple. Something that I knew was fresh. While she was eating I went to my room to think about the stranger again._ 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask,'_ I thought. _'I'll do it tomorrow.'_

It was only the middle of the day and I had no idea what to do. So I took my sister to a nearby playground. It wasn't exactly a safe place for kids given that most drug deals and gang activity went down around there; but it was empty at the time so it was safe for us. Eva went to play around and I sat on the bench to watch her.

I began to think as to why my dad would leave us. Was it my fault? Was it Eva's? Maybe he was tired of both of us. Before he left, he would stay out late, but he would always come back. He started to drink and he reeked of it whenever he came back home late. What made matters worse; he didn't leave us any money or anything to help us survive. 'Money' I thought.

After what seemed like an hour the playground started to fill up, which meant kids wasn't safe there. I carried Eva back home and I tried to put her to sleep. It didn't work; it was only 6 in the afternoon. I gave her a couple of toys to play with, and left the house to see if the guy was home. It was early and with nothing to do, I might as well ask him now.

What I saw when I neared the corner to his apartment surprised me. I saw the stranger getting carried away by the police. That didn't surprise me however. What did was the blood on his clothes and the smirk he had on his face. The image that I saw of him scared me. They didn't see me; taking advantage of this I ran back to my house.

Things just kept on going worse and worse for me. For us. My sister looked at me and tried to get me to play with her. I ignored her and went to my room to think about my other options. I had none; no options. I couldn't live like this, with no money, no one to care of Eva. An idea came to my mind; an idea that I didn't like but would probably benefits both of us.

The idea was to leave a sleeping Eva at someone's doorstep and make that person take care of her. I didn't know what to do with myself. No one would waste their time to bring in a nine-year-old that would just be another mouth to feed; at least a baby could look cute and people can claim it as their own, so she had a much better chance of finding a home.

For myself, I thought about going to the village's orphanage. It seemed like a destination for me, but the stuff I heard about it made it seem like it wasn't so great. They abused the kids, forced them to work, and barely gave them any food. I couldn't take Eva there; she wouldn't have survived for long. So it was settled, I would leave Eva at someone's doorstep and put myself in the orphanage. I didn't feel right about doing it but it had to be done.

I made sure to feed her more of the medicine to put her in a deep sleep before leaving. I had to think about where I should leave her. An old lady seemed more likely to raise her, so I thought about any old lady that I knew about. There was an old lady that lived in a different apartment complex just north from where I was at. I know where she lived from the time when my parents and I ate at her place for dinner for some reason. She seemed nice, so she is more than capable to take care of her.

I planned everything in my head. Carry Eva in her carrier in the middle of the night; go into the complex, then to her door and leave Eva on her doorstep and then leave. Whatever happened next would be up to fate.

It was late at night and dad still wasn't back yet so it had to be done. I had to be quiet and slow when carrying Eva. I successfully put Eva in her carrier and left the house without waking her. The village was quiet and practically empty. '_Lucky for me,'_ I thought.

I reached the other apartment complex and successful got inside. I remembered the exact floor and room number she stayed in. I started heading that way. After making a quiet and slow journey up a flight of steps, I reached the floor I wanted. This was the big moment. I checked on Eva to still see her sleeping; she was.

I made my way slow trek to her door and placed Eva down on her door mat. Bad thoughts swarmed my mind. What if she doesn't live there anymore? What if she won't take care of her? What if she wasn't as nice as I thought she was? I had no time to think about it.

I was about to knock on her door but I heard Eva shift in her sleep. I looked down on her to see her peaceful and sleeping face and slowly realized that I couldn't go through with this. I just couldn't leave her here with some random old lady. I finally put my hands back at my sides and picked Eva up in my arms and walked away.

'_What am I gonna do with her?'_ I thought. The orphanage doesn't seem like a place for babies like her. I looked down to see her sleeping face and a wave of heartbreaking guilt swept me over. Throughout her entire life, I treated her like dirt. Just for being born. I couldn't change what I did in the past but from now on I swore to always be there for her, and if we were going to the orphanage I needed to be by her side. Always.

**_AN: So this the first chapter of my first story. The next chapter of my story will finally involve the straw hats. Sorry for making this chapter long. I was thinking of writing more parts to my OC's backstory at random times that fit the plot._**

**_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upper Echelon

Normal P.O.V.

(At the bow of the ship)

"We're almost there!" Luffy yelled; perched up on the ship's figurehead. After sailing for a couple of days the Strawhats finally reached their destination.

"Really!" Nami said with pure enthusiasm. When she came down to see the island, her enthusiasm was soon ripped away when she was looking at. They weren't far away from the island pier so she was able to see what the island would look like. She was surprised to see that the beautiful city of Edgeburn was a shanty town. She was beyond disappointed, she was furious.

"Olma Islands!" the oblivious captain screamed out. Nami reached in her pocket to see the pamphlet again; beautiful environment, larger than life stores, presentable citizens. Nami checked the island again. It definitely didn't match the pamphlet.

The architect chuckled at to the navigator. "That's the island you wanted to go to?"

"No! It's obvious that this pamphlet a lie," thundered Nami. Disappointed, she crumpled and tossed pamphlet away. She turned around, about to get Franky to turn the ship around.

Nico Robin picked up the pamphlet and chuckled, "No this is correct navigator-san. We're just in Yisdrill. The place you want to go is on the opposite side of this village. It's gated away from Edgeburn. You walk through here to reach the gate and get into Edgeburn."

"Really? Edgeburn is just on the other side of here? Is there some type of toll?" Nami asked; she looked at Robin with wide eyes. Robin shook her head to answer her question. "But wait, why would they gate off this place from Edgeburn?"

"Because the environment of Yisdrill would affect the image Edgeburn has. So the rich people of Edgeburn built a gate around the whole village of Yisdrill to separate it from them. While Edgeburn is a more of a paradise and relaxing place to live, Yisdrill is more…" Robin thought about her next words, "Sub-standard. There aren't a lot of people that visit Yisdrill, not even pirates; they usually go straight to Edgeburn."

"Couldn't they just enter Edgeburn and live there," Nami said with her brows furrowed.

Robin nodded her head, "No, the only way for these people to enter Edgeburn is through a special card that people can only get from Edgeburn, or they could get through by paying a large toll that these people obviously couldn't pay."

"Wait, you said there is no toll to get into Edgeburn."

"Right, well for us there isn't for us. See, the way people like us get through is by just appearance. Not by just clothing, but by skin." Robin said with a hint of disgust in her face.

Nami's stomach rumbled; she felt sorry for the villagers. The thought of a superior power getting superiority over the poor and different, made her think of how it was like in Cocoyasi Village. However, the poor villagers was just cut off; not ruled over.

Nami was pulled back from her thoughts when the loud captain yelled, "We're here!" He didn't wait for the ship to dock as he jumped on the pier and inspect the town. She sighed at his actions; he just couldn't wait to aboard the island.

(At the stern of the ship)

"Why the hell are we here for again?" the half asleep swordsman lazily asked.

"Nami-swan~ wants to go shopping, and the island has some special ingredients I can only get here." The blonde cook answered with a grunt as he companied Zoro.

"Hmph, I don't know why we had to waste three whole days for that Witch to waste money and for you to make shitty food," Zoro tiredly insulted.

"What was that Marimo?" Sanji vehemently said. His brows creased together as he turned slowly to Zoro.

"I said I don't know why we wasted three days for you to make crappy food." He stated with as much fire as before.

"No, the first part! What you said about Nami?! Take that back!" he grind his teeth at the green-haired.

"Make me Dartbrow!" Zoro said. They were butting heads at this point and they were angry as a bull.

However, they broke away from each other when Nami spoke. "Sanji-kun, we're here!" Nami called from the front of the ship

"Coming Nami-swan~!" Sanji childishly said. He skipped away from Zoro and went towards her voice.

"Damn Ero-Cook…" Zoro mumbled while trying to sleep again. He leaned his head against the boat.

(At the bow again)

"Luffy you have to wait for us to dock before you can leave," the tiny doctor said.

"Shishishishi. It's fine though, I'm okay!" The captain excited.

"That's not the point!" The long nosed yelled at the eager boy.

Nami took a look around the town; it looked as if people just stopped caring a long time ago. There were prostitutes on the corner, homeless people everywhere and what looked like a man defecating in a trashcan. This was just great.

"The village of Yisdrill. It's seen better days," Robin studied.

"When?"

Robin giggled at her rebuttal. "This village has a lot of history that started ages ago, some of which isn't printed in books. I think I will go take a look." She climbed down from the ship and onto the pier.

Sanji finally reached the front of the ship and saw the island. He was taken back at the poor appearance it had. "This is Olma Islands?" he asked out loud with surprised. What about the beautiful women? The unique tastes?

"Yes it is, this is Yisdrill. The place you and Nami want to go to is on the other side of the island," Robin said from the pier. She pointed directly ahead.

"Robin-chwan~! You can't go around a place like this by yourself. I demand that you take me with you!" Sanji cried out.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll need the protection," Sanji pouted, "But if you want to come, do as you please," she said while walking towards the poor village.

Sanji jumped out of the ship and yelled to the top of his lungs, "Rooobbiiin-chwan~!" In mid-air, before landing down and running towards her like a child.

Nami dropped her head at the sight of the cook. She was brought back when Luffy began to run into the island. "Wait! Get back here. We need a time to meet each other again."

Without thinking, Luffy called out a number, "12:00!" He attempted to dash into the village again.

"Its 12:00 right now, you moron!" The navigator and sniper said together.

"Come back at 4!" The navigator decided.

"Yep!" The captain said without much thought, and dashed into the village. His mind was whole of adventures he could get into.

"Wait!" The navigator yelled, but it was too late as Luffy was already in the village. She sighed and asked the rest of her crew mates what they were going to do.

"I'm gonna try and look for some medicine books," Chopper said while preparing to leave the ship. With the environment of the city, they must be some sort of medical knowledge.

"I have nothing to better to do so I'll join Chopper. You never know if you might need my help, with all the thugs probably lurking around this place. The Great Captain Usopp will protect you!" Usopp said with false bravado.

"Thugs?" Chopper naively asked. His body shivered as he looked out into the village.

"Y-Yeah, this place is crawling with scum of all type. Thieves, thugs, punks, rapists, serial killers." Usopp was shaking at this point. "Eh, you know what, I think you'll be fine on your own Chopper, I'll just stay here and protect the ship."

"Y-y-y-you can't let me go by myself, what if I get killed?" he stuttered.

"Oooohhh, nonsense you'll be fine, Chopper," he gulped, "You have nothing to worry about."

Nami was tired of the act the two were doing; they were just going back and forth. "Just go with him, you idiot!" she screamed at Usopp

Usopp would much rather deal the danger Yisdrill had to offer than deal with an angry Nami.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay, okay!" Usopp screamed while running into the village.

"Hey wait! Don't go without me!" Chopper screamed at the top of his lungs. His little legs ran after Usopp into the scum of the city.

Nami sighed at the two idiots, and saw Franky in the corner of her eye. "So… what are you doing?" she asked.

"I think I'll guard the ship, I can't leave it alone in a place like this. Brook will be here too so I don't think anyone gonna steal a ship with me and a talking skeleton on it." Franky confidently said while going back into the ship. He chuckled at the thoughts when someone sighting Brook.

"Meh sounds good…" Nami said to herself.

'_That just leaves me_.' She thought to herself. She was about to leave until she saw what looked like a street gang from far away. '_Okay, I guess I'm not going alone. But who can take me through the city?_' She thought about her options. Without Sanji with Robin, she only had one choice left. "Zoro!"

(Back at the stern)

"Huh?" The swordsman woke up at his name being called.

"Zoro ~!" The navigator cooed. Zoro however ignored her; he didn't like that tone, it meant trouble. "Zoro~" Nami called again with a little impatience in her voice. "ZORO!" Zoro grunted; how the hell was he supposed to sleep like this?! "Get over here now!" Nami yelled.

Zoro took his time reaching her; which only made Nami angrier. "What do you want?" the swordsman asked, rubbing his eyes.

Nami smiled, "I want you to take me to the opposite side of the island." She said it nonchalantly.

Zoro looked at her like she had two heads. "Why the **hell**would I do that?" he asked

"Because I'll lower your debt."

"Psh, yeah right. How much do I owe you anyway? Do you even know?" He asked her; tempting her.

"Of course I do. It's uh..." She looked away and thought to herself. "It's 735,988 berry."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Yeah well…. That's it. You owe me that much. So what's it gonna be."

"No," The swordsman calmly said while walking away.

"Tch, you're so damn lazy!" Nami yelled while grabbing Zoro by the collar. She dragged him off the ship.

* * *

'_Damn woman, who does she think she is dragging me off the ship like that?_' Zoro thought to himself. "Hey, we almost there at this 'Edgeburn' place?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think. Probably. Not sure." She said still walking through Yisdrill. The most information she knew about the place came from a lying pamphlet and Robin.

"How can you not know where you're going!?" Zoro yelled. This got him looks from some of the village citizens, but he glared back at them, which made them all look back at what they were doing.

"I don't know, I should've asked Robin how to get to Edgeburn from here. Sorry," Nami meekly apologized. "Oh, but like you can talk about getting lost," she countered.

Zoro grunted at her taunt. He sighed in defeat and just went along with her. "This village looks like a dump." He said out loud but mostly to himself.

"You think? That's why I wanted you to come with me."

"Hmph, so you were scared. That's it?" he teased.

"Shut up! I'm a beauty, and there's no thinking of what they would do if they got their hands on me! I'll raise your debt!" she threatened.

"Raise it for what? I never bought anything."

"Your debt didn't go down at all seeing how you're getting smart with me."

"Right, my imaginary debt," Zoro rolled his eyes, "I wonder what my debt was ag…" Zoro was interrupted from his retort when Nami raised her fist in joy and accidently uppercut him.

"There it is the gate to Edgeburn!" Nami said with pure happiness. She looked back at Zoro who was on the ground holding his jaw. "Thank you so much, Zoro! This'll lower your debt big time!" After this she made a mad dash at the gate and entered her destination.

"Damn Witch. That hurts." He picked himself from the ground. He soon realized that unlike Nami, he was still lost. He had no idea how to get to the ship from whenever the hell he was. "Shit. How do I getting to the ship?" Zoro began to walk, where he didn't know.

'_It's all her fault dammit,' _Zoro thought to himself. He sighed, "I'll get there eventually, just have to walk in a straight path."

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Zoro became tired of walking around the shanty town. He became more angry than tired however when he realized he walked in circles. He always ended up back at the same gate; over and over again. Zoro stared darkly at the gate as if it was human. After the stare down, he yelled out loud "SCREW THIS TOWN!" He began to walk away not caring about the looks he got from the citizens after his meltdown.

'_I hate this town. I hate this town. I hate this town. I hate this town. I hate this town,_' became his mantra. Zoro decided that it may be, to his benefit, to use the alleys for shortcuts to get to the Sunny. All he wanted to do was sleep, that's it. He wasn't hurting anybody; he didn't want to get involved with their antics. But here he was, lost in the shanty town of Yisdrill.

* * *

Zoro began to regret the decision to use the alleys as he just got even more lost and he hasn't seen any trace of civilization after 8 minutes. He was beyond irritated at this point. He lost count of how many walls he punched out of frustration. The alley was like a maze.

He sat down and looked at his surroundings. Desolate houses were on the opposite sides of the alley; the littered up ground did nothing to make the dimly lit alley look safe. But Zoro could survive. He fought every obstacle thrown at him and won, so escaping out of this alley should be a no brainer for him. Right?

Wrong. After 30 minutes, Zoro gave up and just sat down. He leaned against the brick wall to sleep. However his attempt was stopped when a distant voice echoed through the alley. "I hear someone. Finally help at last," he mumbled to himself. He picked himself up and walked over to the voice. He stopped when he heard two people talking. He was close by them; hidden from view by a wall from a nearby building. He peek his head over to see the two people that were talking.

One was a bald man with tattered up clothes with a dirt covered face. He obviously looked homeless. From the view Zoro had, he was able to look at his face. His eyes were cocked, his lips were severely chapped and his dirt covered skin looked like it never had been washed before.

The other person had his back to Zoro and he looked way different from the normal looking people in this village. He had a beanie on his head, a green canvas coat, and the back of his head had a knot that looked like it supported a bandana. From the position it was placed it looked like it covered his mouth.

Zoro put his head back and thought about what the two could possibly be doing. His train of thought was ruined when one of them spoke again.

"Please Oz, please, I need this. I'll pay you back tomorrow, man, I promise," one of them pleaded. He sounded shaky and desperate. '_It must be the homeless-looking guy,'_ the green-haired thought.

"No. There is no tomorrow, you either got the money now or not." The second guy said. His voice was very assertive and cold.

"Please, please, please, I-I have the money in my house I could just go there and give you it."

"Once again, no. If you don't have the money now, then there is no deal."

"Please, you don't understand! My brother just passed, a-and I need to take my mind off it-it. Please, Oz, please." The man sounded as if he was crying. Zoro finally realized that this was a drug deal. This "Oz" guy must be a drug dealer.

The other guy took a while to respond to desperate man. Sympathy probably? "So your brother past away and you need some drugs to take the pain away. Is that what you're telling me?" Zoro didn't hear the desperate man reply but he probably nodded his head because the dealer responded back. "Well if that's the case then my answer remains the same." The man spoke coldly to the other.

Zoro soon heard the other man crying; full out. What was said next shocked him. "Look at ya, crying because you can't get your fix. Well I got a newsflash for ya, no amount of drugs is gonna change the fact that your brother is dead. Ya got that?" The dealer emphasized the word 'dead' to make his point to the crying man.

The man finally stopped his crying enough for him to speak, "Please, please, I'll do anything." He sniffled.

"Anything?" The dealer asked

"Anything." The other sniffled

The dealer had a taken a long time to respond he was probably thinking of something. He spoke again.

"Well there is something you could do for me. See there's this guy. This guy behind the wall back there, and he's really beginning to piss me off, eavesdropping on this deal, and I got to ask. Is he with you?" 'Oz's' voice became very cold and threatening. He pointed behind him to where Zoro was.

Zoro was taken aback by his realization, but came out of the corner and into plain view. The scene he saw was a strange one. The crying man was on his knees practically begging the dealer and the dealer was staring Zoro down. Zoro's hand was at his katana, getting ready to bring it out if needed.

The dealer chuckled at Zoro and looked back down at the crying man. "Let me guess. This is your "dead" brother ain't he? Back from the dead?" The crying man just looked down in pain by what the dealer said. He looked back at Zoro, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the dealer asked. Zoro ignored him and still kept his hand on his sword.

The dealer stared at Zoro; not looking at the crying man anymore. The crying man thought he could steal the drugs that 'Oz' had in his coat pocket. His attempt would prove to be futile as the dealer grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the nearby wall. It happened in a flash and Zoro couldn't see when he did it.

Scared for his life, the man began to scream for help as the dealer pulled out a machete to kill him. The dealer was stopped however by Zoro's blade that came between the man's neck and machete. The dealer turned his eyes to the glaring green-haired swordsmen.

The swordsman was the first to speak. "Put him down. Now."

The dealer was still staring him down, but eventually complied. The dealer tossed him down harshly, and the man ran away with tears in his eyes.

The dealer didn't pay the client any mind as he just continued to stare Zoro down. He eventually backed away from the swordsman. Zoro sheathed his katana away and began to retreat from the dealer. He was brought back to him when 'Oz' spoke again.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Zoro turned back around and looked at the dealer again. "You think you can just waltz in here, interrupt a drug deal and walk away like as if nothing happened?" Zoro deepened his glare at him; the dealer snickered at him, "Nuh uh. That's not how things work here." 'Oz' said while getting into a fighting stance with his machete.

Zoro smirked at this and drew his only katana. "Oh is that so? And just what are you going to do about it?"

"It should be a no brainer. I'm gonna have to kill you." Then in a blink of an eye, the dealer reached Zoro and swung his blade at him. Luckily Zoro was able to block it. '_Should've brought my other 2 swords with me. Oh well, I can take this punk down with only one,' _Zoro thought_. _

Zoro was taken back at the dealer's speed. Zoro was able to push 'Oz' back and get some space. The dealer looked at Zoro with a killer intent, "You're not from here, are ya?"

Zoro snickered and smirked at the dealer again, "No. In fact I was lost, but I think this is where I belong." Zoro said while charging at the dealer once again. 'Oz' leaped into the sky and jumped over Zoro.

'_This guy jumps high,_' Zoro thought.

'Oz' landed from his high leap. "You're actually skilled with that thing, aren't ya?"

"Yes," Zoro replied; not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Well now, aren't you something special?" the dealer teased. "Doesn't make a difference though, your still going down. It'll just be a little but more challenging for me."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Zoro said. He rushed at the dealer once again. 'Oz' blocked him again but he still overwhelmed by the swordsmen strength. '_I'm not gonna beat this guy in a battle of strength, that's for sure_,' the dealer thought.

'Oz' pushed himself away from the swordsman to regain his composure. "If you're just gonna keep on playing Keep Away," Zoro said tiredly to the drug dealer, "then I'm gonna end this. NOW._ YAKKODORI!"_

_…_

**_AN: So here's chapter 2. It feels weird writing as the characters, so my apologies if they may seem OOC. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upper Echelon

(At Edgeburn)

"Wow! Look at all these shops! This place is a paradise!" the navigator gasped. The town was just wonderful to her eyes. Big buildings, palms trees, beaches; she loved what she was seeing. "And the log pose will probably take a good two days to get itself back to normal, so that means more time to stay here in this heaven!"

(Back in Yisdrill)

"Man, there aren't a lot of good looking places to eat here," the captain sighed. Luffy walked around the village looking for a place to eat, but all the stores looked crappy compared to where he would usually stuff himself with food. Luffy kept walking until he saw a sign, "Hmm, 'Sample our brand new Tostones,'" Luffy questioned to himself, "Samples?"

He thought about what the sign could mean, until it finally hit him. "Free Food!" he yelled; dashing through the poor streets.

Chopper and Usopp looked for some type of library or bookstore, but had no such luck. They decided to just look for a pharmacy for some basic pills or medicine instead.

They reached their secondary destination. It was rundown pharmacy with little to no medicine. It was hard to find and it made them believe that this was Yisdrill's only pharmacy.

"There's no medicine here," Chopper remarked while looking around the store.

"I can see that. How can a village this poor have a pharmacy that barely has any medicine?" Usopp asked. With so many diseases that can plague the city, there should have certainty been greater amount of medicine.

"Because that'll destroy the village faster," a dry voice said. Both Chopper and Usopp turned to the sound of the voice. They stared at the counter, where an old man was sitting; reading a tattered up book.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked.

"The citizens of this village will die out faster without any medicine to heal them." The old man answered boldly.

"Wait, hold on, what are you talking about? 'So they can die out faster'?" Usopp inquired.

The old man finally looked up to see the two and sighed, "The people will die out faster without any medicine to take when they get sick, which is common here, with all the diseases people carry."

Chopper and Usopp were taken back by what the elder said. "Wait, why would anyone do something like that?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Well, because this village is an eyesore to the people of Edgeburn. The people in Edgeburn control most of the shipment that comes to Yisdrill, so they give us a short supply of medicine, food and other necessities of life."

"That's horrible!" Usopp exclaimed. Why would a person do that to another?!

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's better than them just sending soldiers to come down and slaughter us." The old man replied tiredly. The two stood there in disbelief at the elder's statement. The old shopkeeper spoke again, "Well whatever you all are looking for, we most likely don't have. I'm sorry."

Usopp spoke after a moment, "It's okay, thank you for your t-"

"No! It's not okay! How could someone do something like that to an entire village?" Chopper interrupted angrily.

"I don't know. I'm not from Edgeburn," the elder chuckled, "You want to know something funny? Yisdrill was here first on Olma Islands. We lived here for centuries, and then Edgeburn was created on the opposite side of the island a few a years back. Edgeburn is a huge tourist attraction and they believe that with our village gone they could expand, and make more money."

"So they want to wipe you all out, just to expand?" Usopp asked in disbelief

"Yep, but to be honest, the people of Edgeburn can just watch us kill each other now. With all the bad stuff going on here, we'll just wipe ourselves out. The gang violence, the guns and worst of all, drug trafficking. The drug trafficking will kill us all if all else fails." The old man got up from his seat and went to clean the counter. "There this one guy, horrible little punk, name's 'Oz'. One of the biggest drug dealers in the entire world. He sells everything, but there's one drug he sells that you can find nowhere else in the world. It's called 'Golden Road'. That drug is the catalyst to our demise."

"So why don't you just take this 'Oz' guy down?" Chopper asked simply.

"Because he's practically untouchable! He leaves no traces when he does his work, the only form of authority here in Yisdrill couldn't give a rat's ass about him, and he's very deadly. He's killed plenty of people that tried to cross him, and done many horrible things. One time he killed this one guy, cut him up into pieces, threw them in some trash bags and sent it all to his family. The victim was the biggest drug dealer here in Yisdrill. After that everyone knew not to mess with him."

The pair was in a state of shock by what the shop keep told them about 'Oz' guy. "Well if that answers your questionzs, then you all can leave," the shopkeeper said while going to the backroom; leaving Usopp and Chopper alone in the store.

Zoro positioned his sword and sent out a crescent shaped projectile at the dealer, **_"YAKKODORI"_**, 'Oz' was able to dodge it by leaping in the air again, but he was met with Zoro in the air. He swung his only katana at him. 'Oz' was able to block it with his own machete, but Zoro was able to overpower him. 'Oz' was pushed back down to the ground hard, and had little time to detect the green haired; who was coming down at him with his blade pointed him. 'Oz' rolled out of away and managed to get some distance from the swordsman.

Zoro grew tired of the dealer's little keep away game. "Honestly this is getting boring, if you're just going to avoid me then I'll just leave." Zoro began to sheathe his sword and walk away.

"Wait, wait, hold on man, hold on." Zoro stopped and looked at the dealer again. "I can't have you leave here. So let me ask ya…" the dealer paused, "…you wanna get high?"

Zoro stared at the dealer in disbelief. '_Did he really just ask me that_?' he thought. Zoro continued to walk away from the dealer.

"Hey man, I'm serious! I have some weed in the jacket right now! It's always the serious types that are the most fun when there high." Zoro kept walking. "Okay, okay, okay. Fine. Let's get out of the alley and into the streets, there's more room there."

Zoro turned back and smirked at the dealer, "Alright then, lead the way."

"Okay then. Follow me. White boy." 'Oz' replied. The dealer sheathed his machete and began to make his way out of the maze like alley.

"Like your one to talk about skin; latte," Zoro retorted.

The dealer stopped walking, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, hold up. I'm not a latte, ok, I mean I know I'm light skinned but I'm not that-"

"Can you just go!?" Zoro interrupted.

"Sheesh, fine, alright. You're just rushing your death though," the dealer said confidently. He continued to lead Zoro out the alley.

"Well we'll see about that now, won't we?" Zoro said back following the dealer.

"Sir, we can't, um, give you anymore samples," a saleswoman shyly said.

"Eh, why not?"

"Because you ate all of them you jackass!" someone in the line yelled.

"Hmm?" The idiotic captain looked back at the long line behind him. He looked back at the saleswoman, "Oh… I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't bring them back!" a woman shouted from behind.

The captain patted his hat and meekly laughed at the awkward situation. "This isn't funny asshole, this was our only thing to eat for some of us!" someone else hollered.

Luffy looked back at the line and saw angry faces, crying children and looks of confusion. Luffy could tell that what the guy said was true, the samples was probably the only thing they had to eat. He felt sorry about the situation and tried to calm the angry line down. "Oi, oi! I'm sorry abou-" Luffy was interrupted by the angry mob.

"What are we gonna eat now!?"

"My kids are starving!"

"Get that white bastard!"

The line began to chase the Strawhat pirate; who ran from the mob of hungry Yisdrillians, '_Uh-oh, this is bad…_' he thought.

He was able to outrun the mob easily, but they wouldn't stop chasing him. Someone in the mob then pulled out a pistol and shot it at Luffy. What happened next shocked everyone. The bullet hit Luffy, but like a rubber band, it stretched his back and shot the bullet back out at the mob.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Did the bullet really just come back out his body?!

"He's one of those devil fruit users!"

The mob ran away from the Strawhat after the less than usual act.

"Huh? Why are they leaving?" Luffy asked, oblivious to the reason why the mob ran away. "Oh well," he shrugged and went on with his business.

Robin wandered around the streets of Yisdrill with Sanji; who was there as protection for Robin, not that she needed it.

During the time there, she was given many wolf whistles, demeaning calls for attention and rude gestures from many of the villagers. Robin, however, let it all roll off of her skin; unlike Sanji, who would have none of it.

Many people had gotten teeth kicked in for their actions towards the archaeologist. "Sanji-san, it really wasn't necessary for you to come with me. Didn't you have your own shopping to do?"

"Ah, why yes I did, but I couldn't just let you wander these streets alone. As you can see, without me here who knows what would've happened."

Robin nodded her head, "Yes that may be true, but, what about Nami-san?"

Sanji stopped and his eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! Nami-swan! She's probably all alone, scared, in trouble as we speak!" Sanji cried.

Robin chuckled at the cook, "Well maybe you should go to her then."

"Yes! It is my duty to protect her at all times!" Sanji began to run but paused, "Wait, but what about you?"

"I think I'll be fine Sanji-san."

"An 'I think' isn't good enough. I need to be here for you Robin-chwan! But Nami-swan needs me. Oh what should I do?"

"I'll be fine Sanji-san, besides you came here to do shopping, don't get sidetracked by me."

"Ahh, you're so independent Robin-chwan~!" Sanji cooed before running off. He started to yell Nami's name, with hopes of finding her in Yisdrill; unaware that she was in Edgeburn.

"We almost there yet?" the swordsman asked; the dealer gave no answer. They were still walking through the alleys to find the streets. '_Maybe this guy doesn't know the way out. I swear if-_'

"It's right there," the dealer said, breaking Zoro's thought.

Zoro smirked, "Well then, let's go"

'Oz' just stood there, staring at the open space. "Oi, what's wrong now? You aren't chickening out now are ya?" The swordsman teased.

"Nope," was all he said; still staring at the street.

"Then go."

After a long pause, the dealer breathed in deeply and began to walk into the streets. Zoro followed suit.

When they finally reached the streets, everyone paused and stared at the two. They all looked like they seen a ghost. Confused, Zoro asked out loud, "What are you all looking at?"

'Oz' drew his machete back out, "Everyone, clear the streets." It seemed like he was demanding everyone to leave, and strangely enough they all did. Everyone packed up and left the street until it was only him and Zoro left; giving them space to fight.

Amazed at the disappearance of the villagers, he stared at the backs of everyone who was leaving; he was brought back by the drug dealer's voice.

"Do you know who I am?" It was a simple question.

"Nope, and to be honest I don't care," Zoro answered. He charged at the dealer but, of course, the dealer jumped out of the way. This time he was nowhere to be seen.

"My name's Oz, the most notorious drug dealer in the world, and you, my friend, just picked a fight with the wrong person."

Zoro looked up to see that 'Oz' was up on top of a building looking down on him. The green hair leaped up to the building to strike him, but unsurprisingly 'Oz' disappeared again. '_So this is why he wanted more space, to run like coward huh?' _

"Ya know, fighting like a pansy won't work on me 'Oz'." Zoro stated while looking around for him. '_He probably doesn't know I have Haki. Sucks for him.'_

"Come out and fight me!" Zoro yelled out with confidence. He heard a whistle from the bottom of the streets. He looked down to see 'Oz' waving at him.

"Hey bruh, whatcha doin up there?" 'Oz' said cockily.

"Tch, trying to fight you," Zoro replied.

"Oh, so is that what you call it?" Oz asked mockingly.

"Yeah you should try it sometime." Zoro jumped off the building to meet 'Oz' in the street. He was surprised to see 'Oz' still there. '_If I had my 3 swords I could've just finish this guy back in the alley,_' Zoro thought.

"So, are ya finally ready now?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU!" Zoro yelled furiously.

"Ok, now, let's get start!" 'Oz' charged towards Zoro with his machete.

_'About damn time,' _Zoro thought. He was prepared to block the oncoming dealer with his one katana. When the dealer came close to clashing with him, 'Oz' disappeared again; however his presence was soon brought back.

**_"BUMERANG SALVAGE"_**

Zoro was able to detect the attack, but it was too quick to dodge. A blade was thrown deep into the side of Zoro's right knee.

"Gaaaaahh". Zoro was in pain from the cut to the knee. He immediately fell to the ground. He could withstand the pain however, as he pulled the machete out and threw it.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit. How the hell could I have fallen for that?!' _Zoro thought. He tried to pull himself up but he couldn't stand on both his feet. Using his katana as a cane, he pulled himself and viciously stared at the attacker before him. The dealer had removed his coat, but his beanie and bandana stayed on.

"Ooh, that doesn't look too good man. What are you gonna do with just one leg?" 'Oz' asked while retrieving the machete Zoro tossed away.

"That was a lucky shot, Bastard!" Zoro charged at the dealer with his one good leg. He was still moving at a remarkable speed for someone with only one leg.

**_"Daishinkan"_**

The dealer didn't expect Zoro to charge at him so fast. Given little time to dodge the attack, 'Oz' was still sliced up badly from the attack; but it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

After charging after him, Zoro stopped and used his one sword as a cane to gain some balance. Due to energy he exerted, more blood came out from the wound.

'Oz' was still down from the attack. He had a deep cut going down his chest. What was worse was that due to the attack his bandana and beanie was gone.

Zoro seen the now revealed 'Oz'. He had long brown dreadlocks that sprawled out on the floor. He was breathing heavily.

"That doesn't look too good man.," Zoro taunted.

'Oz' clenched his teeth and gripped his machete tight. He picked himself back up, flipped his dreads out of his face and glared holes at the smirking swordsman, "This little cat scratch ain't shit." He then pointed his machete at Zoro, "You gotta do better than that."

(Oz's POV)

_Shiiiiit _that cut hurt. This doesn't look good. He cut me from the top of my chest to nearly my belly button; blood was leaking out of my shirt.

This guy's not from here obviously. He must have been sent here by someone. Just who is this guy?

(Normal POV)

Zoro was still in pain. His knee was still bleeding profusely. It was impossible to move with his leg halfway cut off. '_Fighting with one sword and with one leg? I've done it all, so this should be no challenge to me._'

'Oz' held onto his stomach and charged at the crippled swordsman. _'He's gonna disappear again,.' _Zoro thought. He was somewhat right, as 'Oz' leaped high up in the air and went into a cannonball position. He had his machete sticking out; he stared to spin and plummet straight down at Zoro. Just like a cannonball.

**_"DISPARO DE PINBALL" _**

Despite the fast speed 'Oz' had, Zoro was still able to use his Haki to see it coming.

**_"YAKKODORI"_**

The dealer managed to get dodge the projectile, and still be in a cannonball form. He was still targeted on the swordsman. Zoro wasn't able to move out of the way of the attack due to his severely wounded knee. He blocked it with his katana, but the speed and force the dealer had when connecting with Zoro had push him back a little, putting pressure on his injured knee.

The dealer leaped back up in the air and threw his machete again.

**_"BUMERANG SALVAGE" _**

The machete was coming in on Zoro's right side. He was able to fend off the oncoming blade with his only katana, but his left side was left open. With the swordsman occupied by his machete, 'Oz' managed to successfully flank the swordsman by appearing at his left side.

He came in a flash, giving a bone shattering low kick to the swordsman's left ankle. Even though the swordsman could sense it coming with his observation Haki, the dealer appeared too fast to do anything about it. Then a crunching sound was still heard. The swordsman also felt a weird vibration coming from his leg, like as if there was an earthquake.

The swordsman dropped his sword and was brought down again. '_Ah shit. This goddamn asshole took out both my legs. That was his plan.' _Zoro looked down at his ankle. It was a horrible sight, it was bent in a shape it shouldn't be and a bone was sticking out. Zoro tried to reach for his katana, but it was kicked away from his grasp by the dealer.

"Well shit man, I guess that's it huh?" the dealer asked arrogantly.

Zoro turned his head around to see the dealer. He was walking towards his machete he thrown. His right pants leg was lifted up, showing a black ironed leg. Zoro was shocked to see that this guy had the armament Haki.

'_How the hell did someone like this get Haki? No, pull yourself up dammit! I can't lose to someone like this!_' Zoro told himself. He tried to pull himself up but his leg was in too much of a bad shape to move. All he could do was put all his weight on his right knee.

With no katana and no way to stand, 'Oz' thought the swordsman was done now. "Well you put up a good fight, but it's time to end this." 'Oz' picked up his machete and twirled it around his hand.

Zoro smirked at the arrogant dealer, "Take your best shot, Mophead." Zoro, out of spite, spat at the dealer.

The dreaded dealer was hit by the swordsman's saliva. It left a wet mark on his cut-up, blood stained shirt. What was worse was that the spit hit his still fresh wound; he winced. The dealer stared at his chest in disbelief. "This white mother- **_VIENTO IMPIO_**"

The dealer twirled his machete to an incredible speed and then hurled some sort of circular projectile. In a blink of an eye Zoro was hit; but he was able to block it off with his own armament Haki. It still hurt but not as much as it should have.

Zoro still had a defiant smirk on his face. 'Oz' grunted, "You ain't goin down easily huh?"

"Nope, two broken legs isn't enough to end me," Zoro confidently stated. He suffered must worse than this before.

"Oh really?" 'Oz' asked, humoring the swordsman

Zoro nodded his head, "Yeah, I came in this fight unprepared. I got to hand it to you, you're somewhat fun. Kind of challenging. I won't say I underestimated you though. I usually fight with three swords, if I had brought them, this would've ended back in the alley."

"Well should've, could've, would've. I usually fight with two machetes also, so we're both kind of even. Doesn't matter though, you can't do anything now," 'Oz' remarked.

"Hmph, we'll see about that," Zoro replied.

Zoro applied the Busoshoku-Koka to his legs. The swordsman surprised himself with the newly learned Haki technique.

The dealer was shocked to see the swordsman has gotten to his feet with no issues. It was a face scrunching sight. He was walking with a bone sticking out his ankle.

"Tell you what," Zoro said walking to his sword that the dealer kicked away from him, "If you want, you can get your second machete and I get my three swords, and we meet back up here." Zoro reached his fallen sword.

The dealer laughed at the swordsman's proposal. "You tryna run away?"

"No Mophead. I'm saying that we both get our weapons to have some _real _fun?" Zoro said with a dark aura around him.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a Mophead, alright. I just got my dreads washed 3 days ago," he stated matter-of-factly. However, his eyes widened in realization that his disguise has been gone for a while now. "Oh shit! My beanie! Where's my beanie?!"

Zoro looked at the ground and saw the knitted hat. "You mean this thing?" he teased.

The dealer stared at the still smirking swordsman. "Yeah, yeah, that thing."

"You want it back?"

"Yes, please give it back."

"Hmm…. Nope." The swordsman threw it in the air and then sliced the hat to pieces with his katana.

The dreaded dealer was speechless. His only thing to make him unrecognizable here was now shredded to pieces.

"So what's your ans-" Zoro started, but was cut off by a faster that light sneak attack from the dealer. The swordsman and the dealer were face to face. Blood coming from both fighters.

The swordsman wasn't able to dodge the speedy drug dealer, but he was able to attack him. He stuck his sword deep into the dealer's stomach, but Zoro was in immense pain of his own; the dealer managed to hack his machete into Zoro's neck. He was halfway close to cutting Zoro's head off. If the swordsman hadn't stabbed the dealer, his head would be gone.

Zoro fell first, clenching his bleeding neck. He screamed out loud from the pain he was in. He was on the verge of passing out due to blood loss.

'Oz' was still standing there, in a state of shock. He was able to pull out the katana plunged in his stomach. He was in immense amount of pain from the process. Pain; he was not used to feeling. His eyes were glazed, his breathing was heavy, he was still coughing up blood and his legs were too weak to move.

A cough is what brought the dealer out of shock. He looked down at the barely conscious swordsman. With a sinister look in his eyes, he stomped on the swordsman's face to finally put him to sleep. He picked up his machete that was lying near the swordsman's neck. It was covered in large amounts blood.

He finally found the power to move his legs and leave the scene. '_I need to go home. Home,' _the dealer thought. He then clenched his stomach to stop the blood coming from his stomach. '_What a day…_' he thought.

"Hey, we're not done yet…" a tired and dry voice muttered. The bleeding swordsman was still alive. Alive and talking. The dealer turned his head around to see the swordsman on the ground with his katana pointed up. "Get back here and finish it."

The dealer turned his head back around and continued to walk from the swordsman. "Lay there and bleed bitch."

Zoro didn't like the fact that his opponent was just walking away from him. If he was going to die, it wouldn't be from blood loss, he wanted 'Oz' to finish it.

"Don't walk away from me!" he yelled out with as much energy he had left in him.

'Oz' stopped walking and looked at the swordsman on the ground.

"Get back here and finish me." He snarled; through clenched teeth.

'Oz' looked at crippled swordsman and laughed, "Sorry, I don't do that to men, yo."

Zoro narrowed his eyes and put more pressure on his teeth. "You think I'm going to die from blood? You shouldn't leave your opponent while he can still breathe."

'Oz' didn't listen to the swordsman. He just took everything he said as a 'dog's last bark'.

He clenched his bleeding stomach and walked away from the swordsman to go back home. "Nah I'm good homie. You should get yourself checked though; you look like as if you're about to die from blood loss."

He wasn't going to come back to finish the deed. He obviously didn't know what Zoro has been through. Something like this would hurt him, but it wouldn't take him out. He wouldn't make him get away with this.

Zoro smirked at the dealer walking farther away from him, "See you soon. Coward…" he said before passing out on the ground.

**_AN: Chapter 3 everyone. Sorry for making Zoro not as strong as he should be. Chapter 4 should be uploaded shortly. _**

**__****_Also special thanks to WhatifStoryTeller for beta-reading it for me_**  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upper Echelon

"Nami-swan! Nami-swan!" A worried cook cried out. Sanji was searching the village for any sign of the orange haired beauty. After searching through every alley and street he began to really panic. With tears in his eyes he did about the only thing he could do; pray.

He closed his teary eyes, got on his knees and put his hands together. "Dear God, please if you're out there. Please make sure my Nami-swan is safe!" he screamed to the heavens. However Sanji realized something was strange. It was silent. He opened his eyes and observed the street. It was empty; not one soul was around. After looking around he realized why.

A body was discovered on the street. It was bloody and lifeless. Sanji began to walk towards the body, and the closer he got, the more it looked recognizable.

"Shit, that can't be Marimo, can it?" he feared. He started to run to the body. When he reached the body, Sanji's fear was confirmed. There laying on the ground was the green haired Swordsman.

Sanji observed the swordsman. His neck was cut deeply into and was bleeding profusely, his right knee was cut in deep as well, and worst of all was his left ankle. It was bent in a way it shouldn't have and a bone was sticking out. The swordsman was pale and the bleeding didn't stop.

Sanji reached down towards the swordsman to check if he was alive. He couldn't check the neck seeing on how it was cut into, so instead he checked his chest for a heartbeat. A reassuring heartbeat was felt. It was slow, but the swordsman was still alive… barely. Sanji cupped the swordsman's face to try and wake him.

"Marimo," he called; there was no answer. "Marimo!" his voice began to get pitchy for fear of the swordsman's life. Sanji swallowed his pride and finally called out "Zoro!" and like magic the swordsman began to mumble to himself.

'_Was he just playing with me?_' Sanji thought. Zoro finally opened his eyes and looked up at the cook. When the swordsman finally woke up, the cook removed his hands. The cook finally asked the big question on his mind. "What the hell happened to you?"

The swordsman didn't answer. "Listen, just get Chopper here," Zoro muttered weakly. Sanji wasn't pleased with the swordsman ignoring his question, but let it go.

The cook sighed, "Fine, but before I go, do you know where Nami-san is?"

"Edgeburn." The swordsman replied; slightly annoyed at Sanji's question.

Hearing word of the news, Sanji leaped high in the air, "Thank you, God! I don't know what I would've if something happened to her."

"JUST GET CHOPPER! YOU DUMBASS COOK!" Zoro yelled. However due to the energy he just used, he passed out again on the street.

"Shit," The cook cursed to himself. He went off to search around the city again. This time for the reindeer doctor to help Zoro; and not for his beautiful Nami-swan.

* * *

In the rich hills of Edgeburn, a young dark skinned girl was getting ready to leave her house for work. While walking out the door she began to put on her make up and put on her shoes. She checked the clock '3:23' it read.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late. I have to be at work by 3:30." She whined while walking out the door. She took her bike, strapped on her helmet to cover her dark brown frizzy hair and rode it to work. "Of all the houses to choose, he chooses the one miles away from the city," the young lady grunted; she continued riding down the hills and into the city.

She was going down fast and everything was going by like a blur, but someone caught her eye. "Wait that wasn't…" she said. Her bike halted completely. She rode back up the hill to check and she was right. It was her brother, clenching his stomach; his canvas jacket was on, so it was hard to see why he clenching his stomach.

He noticed her, smile and waved at her, then continued to walk up the hill to probably go home.

The girl sighed, "Dayan, get back here."

The man stopped, flipped his dreads out of his face and turned back towards his sister. "Hey Eva, how's everything going?"

"Great," she stated. She looked down at Dayan's stomach and asked back, "You?"

"Oh I'm great. Peachy." He said reassuringly, but Eva wasn't convinced at all.

"Why are you clenching your stomach like that?" She tilted her head at her brother.

"Oh, I just have to use the bathroom that's all."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he stated quickly.

"Well if that's so, then you wouldn't mind taking off your jacket then right?"

"Eh, I would mind actually, it's kinda cold out here." He pretended to shiver to add effect.

Eva crossed her arms over her chest unconvinced. "You know it's like 90 degrees right."

"Yeah," Dayan replied back. He began to walk back up the hill. "You know you're gonna be late for work right?" he asked.

"Yeah. But you're obviously hurt."

Dayan chuckled, "No I'm not."

"No, you're hurt."

"Eva-"

"Just take your jacket off," she pouted, "For me~"

After looking at her pout, he complied. He took his jacket off and showed her his cut. His shirt was tattered up and covered in blood from the wound.

Eva was shocked to see him in such a condition. She knew his brother was strong, but the cut looked like it could take down gorilla, so it was hard to believe he was still alive. "W-What the hell happened to you?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was jumped," he lied.

"Yeah right, you took down plenty of gangs before. How could they have hurt you now and this badly?" she asked worried.

Dayan rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Eva, like I told you before."

"No, you're not. Your split open and bleeding like a pig!" she yelled out.

"Shh! Keep quiet." He said; hoping to lower her voice.

"No, you're hurt, Dayan. You need to get to a hospital. Quickly," Eva said, lowering her voice.

"Eva, I'm fine. I just need to rest." He tried walking back up the hill once more.

"Please~" She said cutely again. Her lips rounded and her eyes widen for added effect.

He stopped walking and after a while, responded. "Fine, fine. I will. I just have to drop off the drugs I have."

"You promise?"

Dayan sighed, "Yes, I promise." He started walking once again; making his way up the hill.

Eva felt a bit better knowing that he promised to go to the hospital. She went back on her bike and rode back down the hill to her job.

* * *

In the streets of Yisdrill, three Strawhats were running trying to reach their injured crewmate.

"Wait! What happened to Zoro?!" Chopper asked shocked. He was in his reindeer form for faster speed.

"I don't know, but he's hurt, bad." Sanji answered.

"Wait. Zoro's hurt? Roronoa Zoro's hurt?" Usopp asked in disbelief. The one man who fought against Mihawk and still lived.

"Yeah, hard to believe ain't it?" the blond answered. Both Usopp and Chopper found it hard to believe that Zoro was as hurt as the cook said. He's one of the toughest people they've ever seen and if someone left him half dead then the attacker must be a monster.

Luckily for the swordsman, Chopper and Usopp weren't far away to begin with, and Sanji was able to recognize the path he used to get to them.

When the three reached the swordsman, it was a grizzly sight. His neck was cut deep into, his right knee was cut in deep as well and worst of all was his left leg. His ankle was broken and most sickening was his bone was sticking out. Usopp turned away from the sight and Chopper was too shocked to do anything.

The swordsman was still unconscious and Chopper checked his chest to see if he was still alive; there was a faint heartbeat. He had to act fast; Chopper reached into his bag and pulled out his elastic bandage.

He bandaged the swordsman knee to stop the bleeding from there. The neck was too messy for him to work on and the equipment he needed to use was back at the ship. The leg was too damaged to fix there on the spot.

Chopper put his bandages back in his backpack and turned into his human form and gently picked up Zoro. "We have to hurry and get him to the Sunny."

The other two Strawhats nodded their heads in compliance.

All three of them began to run to the Sunny in hopes of saving their swordsman.

* * *

Back on the Sunny, the two other Strawhats were bored. Franky had nothing to do on the ship; it was in top notch form, no issues with the ship; nothing. Brooke just played his violin on the bow of the ship. He was bored without the laughter from his immature crewmates.

People in the village saw the skeleton playing. They weren't sure what to think; not sure if it was real or hoax or something; they left the ship alone, believing it was cursed. A good method from keeping people away from the ship.

Brooke was still playing his violin until he felt someone coming onto the ship. It was none other than Chopper, Usopp, Sanji and a bleeding Zoro.

Chopper was in his human form and his chest was covered in the swordsman's blood. It was a strange sight to see. The swordsman was obviously injured and unconscious from his injuries. Chopper carried Zoro into the ship to take care of him. Sanji and Usopp stopped at the bow; Usopp catching his breath.

Brooke was the first to speak, "Hmm, what happened to Zoro-san?"

Sanji lit a cigarette, "Zoro's hurt," he simply said.

"He's more than hurt. He's barely alive!" Usopp exclaimed. His arms outstretch over his head. He only seen Zoro this badly injured once before; and it was an unwelcome sight seeing it again.

Sanji closed his eyes. "Listen, let's just leave him, Chopper will take care of him and do the best that he can. Zoro's strong, he'll get better." He said reassuringly

Usopp sighed, "I guess you're right. But still who could've done this to him?"

Sanji blew out smoke, "I don't know but the person must be very strong."

"It might be a gang. This village is full of gangs," Brooke said. His boney finger touched his chin as he thought.

"But Zoro could easily take care of some street gang," Usopp argued.

Sanji sighed, "We can just ask him when he wakes up." Sanji thought, '_Or **if** he wakes up_'

* * *

"Ahh~ What a wonderful day," the navigator sighed. She was walking back through the streets of Yisdrill with large amounts of bags. She would be hesitant to walk through the streets with the things she was carrying, but she had protection.

"I can tell you enjoyed your time up there right, Nami-san?" the archaeologist asked.

"You know it!" She happily exclaimed, "I'm telling you, Robin, that place is a paradise! They have any shop you can think of, a huge beach and plenty of rich people. I plan on going back tomorrow. You should join me."

Robin giggled, "I'll think about it."

After a few minutes of walking the two girl had gotten predatory looks from plenty of shady characters. "Hey you two!" One man boldly said.

The two ignored him.

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you two." The man yelled out again. Nami was scared at this point, but the two Strawhats continued to look the over way.

"Just ignore them," Robin quietly said, trying to comfort Nami.

"Don't ignore me!" The man said. The two heard footsteps; it must have been the guy trying to approach them.

Robin sighed, **_"DEUX FLEUR"_**

The two girls couldn't see it but the man had several of arms coming out of his back; he started to scream because of the strange activity going on. His screaming stopped when hands covered his mouth. Hands grabbed onto his back

"**_CLUTCH" _**The man had his back stretched down. Down to a point where his spine would snap if it was pulled down any further.

Robin smiled with her back turned to him. She released her hands from the man and the two continued to walk away. The man was embarrassed and ran back to an alley.

Nami sighed, "Something bad is about to happen."

Robin was still smiling, "I think you're right about that, Nami-san."

"Oi, Nami! Robin!" A recognizable voice yelled out behind them. The two looked behind them and sure enough their captain was running towards them.

"And just where have you been, Luffy-san?" Robin asked.

"Eh, I ate and ran away from some people." Luffy said.

Nami sighed, "That's just another day for you, now is it?"

"There they are! Right over there!" A voice cried out.

The three looked back and saw a gang before them. They were all wearing grey; it must have been their gang color.

"Oh he's back again," Robin stated.

Luffy wasn't sure what was going on so he looked at the gang questioningly.

"You wanna disrespect us? You wanna disrespect the Grey Clouds?" a masked man asked loudly.

"The Grey Clouds?" the captain asked. His head tilted to the side.

"Yes, the Grey Clouds. You gotta problem with that name white boy?" another man asked. This one had a grey headband on.

Luffy smiled, "No, it's a pretty cool name actually."

"Yeah, well sucking up won't get you anywhere now. Guys shoot these assholes!" Everyone pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot the three Strawhats.

Luffy's eyes widened.

**_"Gomu Gomu no Fusen" _**

The bullets were already fired, and the bullets did hit one of target but it never penetrated him.

The bullets bounced off the bloated captain. The entire gang was shocked to see this happen. When the bullets came back at them, they screamed and ran away from the three pirates.

"Well that takes care of them, I suppose." Robin said walking back to the ship with Nami. Luffy formed back to his normal self and joined the two.

* * *

Back at the Sunny, the rest of the Strawhats were waiting on the bow of the ship; waiting on any update on Zoro's condition.

"Man, whoever must've done that to Zoro must've been insanely strong." A concerned Franky wondered.

"Who must be strong?" A voice asked outside the ship.

The crew looked over the ship to see the three other pirates walking on the ship.

Nami looked at the scene. Brooke was playing a dreary tune on his violin; Sanji was smoking a cigarette; Franky and Usopp was looking down at the floor in concern. Chopper and Zoro was nowhere to be seen; they were inside the ship. From the way everyone looked, it looked like as if someone died.

Luffy was the first to speak, "What did I miss?"

Sanji puffed out his cigarette smoke, "Marimo's hurt."

Nami raised her eyebrow. "Hurt how?"

Sanji, instead of answering, jumped in joy to see Nami back in one piece, "Ahh, Nami-swan you're back! Are you hurt? Hungry? Tired?"

Annoyed by him, she smacked him over the head, "Just tell me what happened to him?!"

Sanji was still on the floor with blood coming out of his nose, and hearts in his eyes.

Seeing how he wasn't gonna answer, Franky answered for him, "We're not sure, but it looks like as if he was attacked by someone."

"Is it bad?" Luffy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he looked like a corpse when we reached him," Usopp answered.

Nami was taken back by what Usopp said. Nami felt a bit guilty; after all she did drag Zoro off the ship and made him have to wander around the village. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We aren't sure yet, Chopper still working on him," Franky said.

"Ahh, he'll be okay," Luffy happily said. His frown dropped and a smile formed.

"Oi, Luffy are you sure?" Usopp said. His eyebrows raised at the captain statement.

Luffy turned and faced Usopp, "Yep. Zoro's strong, he has to be okay."

_'I'm not sure if he's right or just putting all his confidence in him…'_ Nami thought.

"You okay Nami-san?" Robin calmly asked the navigator.

"Oh, uh yeah, I'm fine." She answered reassuringly. Robin, of course, could sense that she was putting up a front, but let Nami be.

* * *

Back in the rich hills of Edgeburn, Dayan reached his house. When reaching he slumped himself on the couch and tried to rest. He was laying on his back with his jacket on to avoid leaving any blood on the clean couch.

Dayan and his sister moved from Yisdrill to Edgeburn two years ago. The money he made selling drugs was enough to move him and his sister from a shanty town to a nice four bedroom, four and a half bathroom house with a patio and a pool. Pretty unnecessary for two people; but Dayan still bought it.

He let out a heavy sigh and got up from the couch. He went to the bathroom to check on his wounds. The wounds underneath his tattered up shirt slowed down with the bleeding. It would still require him to see a doctor.

He got a towel and wrapped it around his stomach. The towel would be ruined with the blood but he could always wash it or just buy a new one. He got out of the bathroom and got hold of a Den Den Mushi and dialed the number for a doctor to come and visit him.

After talking with a receptionist, he finally hung up. The doctor would come in twenty minutes. Dayan laughed to himself; he told them the injuries he had and the doctor would still be taking his time to come here. _'I guess a stab wound and a cut going from my chest to my belly button isn't serious_' he thought.

Dayan thought back from the fight he had with the green haired swordsman. _'He didn't look like he was from here. Was he sent here by someone?' _he thought. That seemed like the only logical answer.

_"Just who would send him here for me?"_ he thought out loud to himself. It didn't take him long to find an answer. He chuckled to himself. "Of course. Doflamingo would."

Dayan sighed, "But why would he send him though. Does he want me dead? I mean I already work for him and give him money when he wants it, so why would he want to kill me?"

Dayan couldn't think of any reason so just gave up on it. But the thought of someone like Doflamingo wanting him dead made him worry.

* * *

After a few agonizing minutes on the Sunny, Chopper finally went back outside to where everyone was.

He sighed and let everyone know of the swordsman's condition. "Zoro will be okay, but he's in bad condition. He just has to rest for awhile and, even then, he can't do anything too stressing."

"Shishishi, I told you he'll be okay," Luffy confidently said.

"Yeah, but still if someone out there is able to do something like that to Zoro, then it's not safe here. What if the guy comes back and tries to kill us all?!" Usopp worriedly stated.

Nami nodded her head at this, "Yeah, listen we should just leave here. I mean I already got all stuff I want, we can- "

"No! We're staying here. We're gonna find who did this to Zoro." Luffy interrupted. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Zoro would want to fight this guy again." He made a fist in the air and stared at it. He would love to meet this guy; but that guy did also try to kill his nakama.

Nami felt different but soon went along with him. Zoro wouldn't let whoever hurt him just get away with it.

After sighing, Nami asked Chopper just how long it would take Zoro to get better. "I'd say about a week." Chopper answered.

"Yosh! Then it's settled we're staying here until Zoro gets better and fights whoever beat him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Upper Echelon

(1 year ago)

It was six in the morning in the hills of Edgeburn. People were usually sleeping or getting ready for work. Nothing out of the ordinary happens in Edgeburn, it's a beautiful city with rich people and luxurious houses.

However, someone out of the ordinary was walking through the early streets. His appearance would make anyone give him a second glance. He was probably over eight feet tall, had a big pink feather coat, high water purple zebra pants and purple sunglasses hanged over his nose.

It was none other than Donquixote Doflamingo. With his trademark grin on his face, he waddled up the hill to his destination.

* * *

(Eva's POV)

It was early in the morning and I was up, but still laying in bed, when I heard someone knocking at the door. I was already up so I had no problem getting up to answer it. My brother gotten back home late last night, with a girl, so he's probably still sleeping.

We don't really get any visitors to come here, and due to my brother's job I'm pretty hesitant to open doors. It could be the police, marines, or some rival dealer who figured out his identity. I reached the door and looked through the peephole. I didn't see anyone out there. Was it just some kids playing ding dong ditch?

I sighed and opened the door to check outside. When I opened it a very tall flamboyant man with sunglasses was bent over; smiling at me.

The surprise scared me and I yelped backwards onto the ground.

The man let out a weird laugh; it sounded like "fuffuffuffu". He stopped laughing to glazed down at me. He was wearing sunglasses but it was easy to tell that he had a predatory look in his eyes. He finally spoke, "Hey there little girl. Is your brother home?" He spoke innocently with an ear to ear grin plastered on his face.

If someone like this wanted to meet Dayan, it must be bad. "U-uh n-no, he's not here."

The taller man pouted and snapped his fingers in some sort of realization. He started to grin again. "Ahh okay. Let me rephrase that. Is 'Oz' here?"

My eyes widened and I started to sweat. How could this man possibly know who 'Oz' was? I started to shake. "Uhhh, n-n-n-no," I stuttered, "I don't think 'Oz' even lives here in Edgeburn. You should probably check Yisdrill." As I said this, I began to slowly close the door, but when I was close, it wouldn't go any further. As I looked down a black dressed shoe was blocking the door from closing.

"Now that's not nice. Eva-chan," the tall man spoke darkly. He began open the door again andentered inside of my house. I backed up at his intrusion.

This guy was really starting to scare me. How did he know my brother? And how did he know my name?

"H-how do you know m-my name?" I asked; stuttering with my words.

He didn't answer, he instead just walked closer to me. The closer he got the more I backed away. Just who is this… freak? After following me into the living room he slowed down and looked around, "This is a pretty nice home…" He said out of the blue.

"Thank you." A voice stated from behind him. He stopped following me and looked behind him.

It was my brother.

Dayan was finally awake.

He had on a black plain shirt with pajama pants. His dreads were down and his glasses were gone. He looked at the tall man with a machete in his hand. When the tall man was distracted; I took the time to run past him and go back upstairs.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The tall man didn't shudder or move when he saw the young man with a machete. Instead he kept his grin on and extended his arms to try and hug him.

"Dayan! So good to see you in the flesh! How ya doin?" he said; sounding like as if he actually knew him.

"I don't know you." The short dreaded man simply replied back; his machete still in hand, ready to attack if necessary.

The tall man dropped his arms at the reply he had gotten however his grin had gotten wider. He let out another one of his strange laughs.

Dayan just stared at the weird man. He wasn't sure if he was a robber, an escaped psycho or a horribly dressed tall circus freak. Either way, he wanted this insane man out his house.

Dayan sighed, "Listen I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I want you to leave." He pointed to the door with his machete to emphasize his demand.

He stopped his laughing and scratched his chin in thought. After a while he nodded his head and spoke, "No."

The moment he replied back a machete was thrown at him in an insane speed. Any normal person wouldn't be able to dodge it, but this guy was different. Not only did he dodge it, but he appeared right behind the attacker.

"Fuffuffu. I think you missed there. Dayan-kun."

Dayan jumped away from the strange man and ran back to his machete that was thrown deep through his carpeted floor. When he reached it and pulled it out, the strange man was out of his sight again. He began to listen and investigate the house for any sign of the horribly dressed weirdo.

He heard footsteps coming down the steps. He went out of his living room to check who it was. Thinking it was the intruder he drew his machete out and prepared to swing it.

Luckily he was able to stop the blade in time from hitting the person; as it was not the person he was looking for. His eyes widened in realization as it was the girl he brought home. A loud shriek was heard throughout the house. She was dressed and ready to leave the house. She was on the stairs crouching down with her arms covering her body to protect her from getting hurt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Waving machetes at woman now Dayan? Is that savage Yisdrillian blood still in ya?" A taunting voice came from behind him. The tall bastard was behind him with a shit eating grin on his face.

Dayan furrowed his eyebrows. This guy was really beginning to piss him off. "Screw you!" He yelled while swinging his machete at him. He didn't dodge it this time as his leg just kicked his machete away from his hands.

Dayan was shocked to see him do such a thing. Even more weird was that he kicked the blade and his leg had no cuts on him. 'It must be haki…' he thought.

He didn't even acknowledge what he did, he just looked at the cowering girl on the staircase, "Fuffuffuffu. You have a good taste in women I see. Something we both have in common."

Dayan looked back at her. She was obviously scared as she was crying. Dayan looked back at the grinning man and then back at the girl. He went back to the staircase and bent down to the girl's level, "Go ahead and leave through the back," he whispered to her.

She was scared, but she still took her beautiful legs and ran as fast as she could through the house to get to the patio door.

The tall man wolf whistled at the scared girl, "Now that's a woman! You have good taste Da-."

"Who the hell are you?" Dayan interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

The tall man looked back at the light skinned dread headed. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Donquixote Doflamingo. Captain of the Donquixote Pirates. A former World Noble and former Shichibukai. I'm surprised you didn't know me."

"Well I'm not quite interested in what happens outside of Olma Islands," Dayan simply said.

Doflamingo just laughed at him. Dayan was starting to get tired of this guy just laughing. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to talk about you. Dayan." The way he said Dayan's name made his skin crawl, but what he said next really scared him. "Or more importantly," he paused "'Oz.'"

Dayan's heart started to beat faster, but he still kept his cool on the outside.

Dayan chuckled at the tall man. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

Doflamingo laughed back, "Oh really? Your sister seemed kinda worried when I asked her if 'Oz' lived here." He said confidently but then he began to walk away from him, "...but if you say 'Oz' doesn't live here then I guess I must have the wrong house." He said apologetically.

After seeing him walk away Dayan knew that this Doflamingo guy really knew who he was, so having him leave with that information was a no-no.

After sighing in defeat he called him back. "Wait, wait, wait. Come back."

After hearing him call him back, Doflamingo grinned from ear to ear. "That's what I want to hear, but I have to leave for now. However I'll be back, and from there we'll talk." He finally walked out the door; leaving a very upset and worried Dayan, alone.

However, Doflamingo opened the door again and peeked his head and grinned at the dreaded Yisdrillian, "Oh yeah, it'll be a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

(Back to the Present)

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Etzende." A middle aged house doctor said walking out of a house.

"I'm pretty sure it was..." Dayan mumbled to himself, low enough for the doctor not to hear.

He sighed and laid back down on his couch. '500,000 berries,' he complained in his mind. It's not like the doctor did much for him anyway. He just wrapped his torso in some bandages, and prescribed him some painkillers. Not that he needed a prescription, he was a drug dealer so painkillers is something he had plenty of.

However he put his mind back to more important things.

He thought back at the swordsman he fought and who could've sent him. "Maybe it was another rival drug dealer. That's all." He reassured himself.

He sighed and looked at the Den Den Mushi machine. "I could probably call Doflamingo and just flat out ask him if he wants to kill me," he joked.

"PuruPuruPuru" Dayan looked at the machine. He was hesitant to pick it up, but he picked it up and answered it. Huge mistake.

"Hello?" Dayan asked.

"Dayan! Hello! How are you!?" A loud and boisterous voice spoke.

'Shit!' Dayan yelled in his mind. "Why do you care?" Dayan asked back calmly.

"Why do I care? I can't care about you Dayan?"

"No. Taking away a huge chunk of someone's profit, is not caring about them." Dayan retorted.

"Fuffuffufu. I guess you have a point there," Doflamingo said on the other end.

"So anyway. What do you want?"

"Oh, I just called here to tell you that I'm coming over there tomorrow."

His eyes widened, "Why? You came over to collect your money 2 days ago. Why do you wanna come here now?"

"Because, I just wanna visit you. That's it."

'So he is trying to kill me,' Dayan thought; his grip on the Den Den Mushi tighten.

"Hello~?" Doflamingo said back to try and get Dayan's attention again.

Dayan sighed, "Whatever. If you're coming here to collect money from me, then I can get it for you."

"Fuffuffuffu. That's my drug dealer."

'This seems like the best time to ask…' He opened his mouth and finally asked, "Yeah yeah. Listen, I met this guy in Yisdrill. He looked like as if someone sent him. He had green hair, some green kimono thing and a katana. He ruined a drug deal that I had and I had to fight him and I believe I killed him, but uh, do you by any chance know anyone like that?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Was he caught?

"Wait, green hair, katana? That wasn't Roronoa Zoro was it?" Doflamingo asked.

"Uhhh, I think?" He still had no clue who DoFlamingo was talking about.

"It was then. Hahaha you beat Roronoa Zoro!"

"Wait, is he important?"

"Is he important? He's only one of the most dangerous pirates in the seas and he's one of theeleven supernovas. I'm impressed Dayan. I knew you were more than just a pretty face."

"Uhhh, thanks?"

"Yeah, but don't get a big head now. He's a part of the Straw Hats, a pretty strong pirate crew. If you killed him now, expect for them to flip their shit and hunt 'Oz' down."

"Well I wish them luck. Yisdrill is gonna be pretty hot right now all after the fight, so 'Oz' plans on staying laying low for a while."

Doflamingo snickered at this "I just hope for your sake you killed him. Did he see your face?"

"Yeah he did, but I pretty sure he's dead. I hacked a machete deep in his neck and left him there to bleed, so that should end him right?"

Dayan heard laughing from the other line, "I hope so~. It'll be a shame if he was still alive and took his crew to hunt you down." He teased.

"Yeah, well I'll cross that bridge when if it ever comes here. What time are you coming tomorrow?"

"At around 4pm. Can't wait to see you killer!"

"Yeah bet you can't. Oh also, Ifyouhanguponmeyoulikedogdicks." Dayan said quickly. The line on the other side soon died. Dayan snickered to himself. 'It gets him every time.'

Dayan put the machine back. He felt a bit better. 'So that guy wasn't sent by Doflamingo, he was just a pirate. A pirate who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

"PuruPuruPuru," The machine started to ring again. Dayan picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What did you say to me?" Doflamingo asked with a hint of anger.

"Nothing." Dayan lied, but on the inside he cursed.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah I said nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"When do you believe anyone, Doflamingo?"

"Fuffuffufu. Good point." The other line died yet again, letting Dayan go again.

* * *

After a few hours the injured swordsman finally woke up. Immediately after waking up the entire crew went the sick bay to interrogate him for answers.

"Wait. Some guy named 'Oz' did this to you? Didn't we fight someone named 'Oz'?" A confused Luffy asked.

"That was Oars, Luffy; and no. This guy was different," Zoro answered back.

"Well do you know what this guy looks like?" Nami asked concerned.

Zoro didn't want to tell them any information like that in fear of them finding 'Oz' and beating him themselves.

"No," Zoro lied with a roll of his eyes.

"He does, he's just too embarrassed to tell us," The smoking cook teased.

"Shut it, you dumbass-cook!" Zoro yelled.

"Why don't you, Shitty-swordsman?" Sanji said cockily. Zoro would normally get up and start a fight with the cook for his insults; but due to his injuries he couldn't move without feeling pain so he just stayed down on his bed.

Zoro glared holes at the smirking cook. "Zoro, you have calm down or you'll re-open your wounds!" Chopper reminded him.

Zoro closed his eyes and relaxed again. He opened his eyes again to look at the cook; who was now sticking his tongue out at him like a child, which only angered the swordsman even further.

"When I get better, I promise I'll kick your ass!" Zoro hissed.

Sanji laughed at the immobile swordsman. However his little victory over the swordsman was cut short by a swift hit to head from the navigator. "Will you grow up?!" Nami yelled.

Watching the Sanji get hit like that made the swordsman feel better, but he was still upset about losing to the drug dealer. He sighed, "Chopper, how long till I can walk?"

"About two days. And even then, you can't do anything too stressful on your legs. You have an open compound fracture, which is a serious injury. It's not something you could walk off. You'll have to go through rehabil-"

He was cut off from the sight of Zoro getting off from the bed and standing on his two feet. Zoro grunted at the discomfort he had in his legs. "I think I'll be fine."

"Zoro! You have to sit back down! You'll hurt your legs again!" Chopper screamed.

Zoro began to walk, it was hard but he still managed to walk to the door, slowly. "Yeah, yeah I know, I'll take it easy." The swordsman said back, leaving the infirmary room.

Nami sighed out of disbelief, "That's our swordsman…"

**_AN: 2 chapters in one day! Alright so to help get a better view of the island. Imagine Yisdrill as a typical shanty town in Africa, and Edgeburn as The Malibu in California. Also, i'm so sorry for my inability to draw so you'll have to do your best to use your imagine how the characters look. Chapter 6 coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Upper Echelon

It was night time on Olma Islands, however this didn't mean everyone was sleeping in Yisdrill. At this time, the gangs, prostitutes and the crazies came out. Surprisingly, no one touched the Thousand Sunny as large and out of place it was in the shanty town. Even if someone were to trespass the ship, a certain sleeping rubber buffoon would stop them in their tracks.

Everyone on the ship was sleeping except for the injured swordsman. He couldn't sleep in the hard hammock beds everyone else was sleeping so he slept on the couch in the dining room. He was in thought the entire night; thinking about 'Oz'.

_'I can't believe it. Some thug almost killed me. How could world's next greatest swordsman lose to some random thug?'_ he thought in mind. He looked down at his legs and felt the bandage on his neck and reminded himself of what 'Oz' had done. It made him angry that someone made him look like a fool.

_'Screw this. I can walk. That's all I need to fight,' _Zoro stated within his mind. Zoro soon got up from the couch he was laying on, gathered his three katanas that was nearby and began to try and walk off from the ship. _'Everyone's sleeping. I need to be quiet, if I want to leave.' _

Because he couldn't walk normally, it took him a while to leave the ship but he was able to reach outside successfully. The hard part was done, now he just had to cross a sleeping Luffy; who was impossible to wake up.

Luffy was seated on a barrel and leaning back on wall leading to the inside of the ship; sleeping. Zoro began to slowly walk toward the steps to leave the ship.

"ZORO!" A voice yelled out tiredly.

'_Crap!_' Zoro thought and stopped within his tracks.

"Pass me the meat…" Luffy said dozing back off to sleep.

Zoro sighed at the rubber captain and went off the ship in search for the man named 'Oz'.

Zoro had no idea where to look for him, so he just wandered the streets for anything that looked similar to the drug dealer. It didn't take long for the green haired swordsman to attract trouble.

However every gang that tried to pick a fight with him, ended up getting beat; they saw him as easy prey for his injury. Zoro was in no mood for games with these weaklings. He wanted to get his hands on the drug dealer and show him just who _he _messed with.

The green haired realized he was getting nowhere just wandering around the streets so he had to ask one of the punks on the ground for any leads of where 'Oz' would be.

One punk in particular was trying to get up from the attack he got from the swordsman.

"Oi," Zoro started. The punk widened his eyes at the swordsman voice. He looked him eye to eye trembling at Zoro's aura. "Where's 'Oz'?"

"I-I don't know. N-No one knows anything about him, or even where to find him." He managed to stutter out.

He bent down to get closer to the punk's face. "Are you lying to me?" Zoro darkly asked. His forehead darkened and gave off a deadly aura.

"N-No I'm not. Please don't kill me!" The young punk pleaded for his life.

Zoro continued to stare down the punk to see if he was telling the truth. After a while Zoro managed to see that he was telling the truth. He sighed and walked away from the young punk and the damaged gang members.

Zoro gripped the handle of his katana tightly and continued to wander around the streets of Yisdrill in his search for 'Oz'.

It was early in the morning in Edgeburn, and Dayan was tying his hair in a ponytail; getting ready to leave some woman's house after spending the night there.

"So, do you plan on coming back, Dayan?" A half-naked girl seductively said. She got out of the bed and moved closer to him. Her eyes sparked with delight from the night of fun they shared.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Dayan simply replied. He was getting dressed to leave her house. Doflamingo was going to visit today and he had to prepare for it.

When he picked up his shirt he realized that it was ripped up from last night.

He heard giggling behind him. "Sorry bout that babe~"

Dayan simply sighed and put his hoodie over his bandaged torso. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his shoes before leaving the house; leaving the half-naked beauty to herself. "I'm leaving," was all he said to her walking down her stairs.

"See you soon!" She called back.

When he reached outside he had squint due to the brightness of the sun. It was pretty bright despite it being early. Dayan began his walk to his house.

He didn't live far from where he was at, but it would take a good nine minutes to reach his house. It was quiet as he was in the hills which was near the forest.

The man began to observe the scenery. The luscious green trees, the rustling winds and the big gorgeous houses made it all look like a paradise.

A paradise Dayan always wanted to have; a paradise he wanted his sister to have. If getting it had to come from selling drugs and guns to the people of Yisdrill, then so be it.

His sister had a different view on his success. She, like his father, was disappointed in him when she knew he started to sell drugs. For a while she hated him for it. For poisoning the village they was born in; where they grew up. She soon learned to accept his ways of success, believing that it would just be someone else, if not Dayan.

What she doesn't know of was his selling of guns to the local gangs. If she was to learn that, that would kill her.

As much money as he makes, Dayan doesn't like to sell guns to them. The gang members are reckless with them. A lot of innocent people were killed because of them. He sold them guns with the intention of the gangs killing each other, but that's obviously not the case. However, with the innocent people getting killed, normal civilians are getting scared and they give him money for guns to have themselves for protection.

The only reason why he started to sell guns is because of Doflamingo coming in and taking away his money. The guns gave him more money to keep, and with his notoriety out there in Yisdrill, his buyers kept quiet about who they get it from.

Dayan wasn't too far from where he left. He looked back and saw that the house was still behind him. However with his back turned he didn't pay attention to who was coming around the nearest corner.

Zoro was lost as all hell. He started back in Yisdrill and was now in a place that looked like a heaven. The houses was nice and it also had a beach. It had plenty of stores and the people and streets looked clean unlike the place he first started off in. '_Just where the hell am I?' _he thought.

He soon realized that this is the place Nami wanted to go to and he could see why. The place looked like a paradise. '_How could an island have a shitty village on one side and a huge city like this on the other?' _he wondered. He soon let his curiosity go when he realized what his purpose was. To find 'Oz'.

Zoro was lost and he was pretty sure that 'Oz' didn't live in a place like this; but he kept on going. He soon reached a hill where it went away from the city and neared the forest.

_'This must be where the rich people are at…' _Zoro thought. He walked up and saw that he was correct. All he saw was huge houses, it was around a pretty forested region but still it looked luxurious and expensive. Something he wasn't used to seeing where he was born.

Looking at the houses distracted the swordsman. Nearing a corner, he bumped into someone. It wasn't a hard collision as both people was still standing. He turned his around to see who he bumped into and to his surprise it was none other than the person who he was looking for.

Dayan's glasses fell from his face from the collision. His eyes immediately went down to find his glasses. Still looking down he muttered, "My bad."

"It sure is." The other man grunted. The voice sounded familiar to Dayan. Dayan's hand was on his glasses as he paused and thought about the man's voice. He finally picked up his glasses slowly and looked up to see the green haired man he thought he killed yesterday; smirking as if he was crazy.

_'Is this really- how is he alive!?'_ Dayan thought.

He jumped back from the swordsman with his glasses in hand. He began to back away from the swordsman to try and get away. He wasn't armed; and from what he can see, this man had three katana's with him. _'This is bad.'_

Zoro managed to get a better look at Dayan. His hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and his skin looked smoother because of the brightness of the sun. He was taller than the swordsman by maybe three inches but he wasn't as big as he was.

"This is great. You came right to me." Zoro laughed walking towards his target.

"Y-Yeah I sure did. So, uhh, what do you want from me?" Dayan stuttered still backing away.

"I want a rematch from yesterday."

"Oh, you want a fight?"

Zoro just nodded his head with a smirk fully in place.

Dayan just laughed while still backing away, "No."

Zoro removed the smirk on his face and began to glare at the dreaded man. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, I don't want to fight you. I don't know you."

'But I know you. 'Oz'."

Dayan just laughed. "What proof you got, man? You don't know me, my name, or my address. None of that. How are you-"

"Hey Dayan! You forgot your wallet in my house!" A female voice yelled from a window.

"Dayan?" Zoro taunted.

Dayan looked back and saw that he back away all the way back to where he started.

The female voice yelled again, "Here, I'm gonna throw it from my window. Try and catch it."

She then threw his wallet through her window. Unfortunately for Dayan, she overthrew the wallet and instead of it landing in his hands, it landed in the hands of the swordsman. A clicking sound could be heard most likely meaning she closed her window.

Zoro smirk got even bigger than before. He opened the wallet and cleared his throat and began to speak, "Dayan Etzend. Date of Birth: December 4. Birthplace: Yisdrill. Address-"

"OK! OK! Fine! I'll fight you… I just can't fight you now because I don't have my machete with me."

Zoro grunted at this and sighed, "Fine, I'll let you go, but, I want you to go to Yisdrill to fight me at midnight. Got it?"

"… yeah fine, whatever." Dayan reluctantly said.

"Oh, and if you don't show up, I'll be sure to let the world know just who this mysterious 'Oz' is." Zoro wasn't one for blackmail, but he wanted to to finish this fight with the young man.

Dayan glared at the swordsman as he began to finally walk away. Zoro stopped in his tracks, "Oh wait, and one more thing-"

Suddenly a sword was swung in the same place Dayan was. Dayan was able to see it coming with his haki however and dodged it. Zoro grinned at this.

"I figured you'd really have haki." Zoro then put the sword back in its sheathe and slowly walked away leaving the upset drug dealer alone.

"Ahh!" A shrilly voice screeched.

The voice managed to wake up everyone on the Sunny. Chopper woke up early to check up on Zoro. When he saw that the swordsman was gone from the couch, he just assumed he was somewhere else on the ship. After checking the ship from top to bottom he realized that Zoro was gone. Everyone went outside to see what the doctor was screaming about.

"Chopper-san, what's wrong?" Robin covered her mouth and allowed a yawn to pass.

"It's Zoro! He's gone!" Chopper yelled out with his arms in the air.

"How did he leave? Wasn't Luffy watching the ship?" Usopp asked.

"You were watching the ship right?" Nami deadpanned.

Luffy grinned and nodded his head, "Yep, but I did fall asleep for a while. Maybe he left the ship when I was sleeping."

"YOU THINK!" Nami and Usopp yelled at the idiotic captain.

Franky yawned and rubbed his eyes, "You don't think he went out to fight that 'Oz' guy, right?"

"He must really want another beating," Sanji said coolly.

Chopper was worried. He knew that Zoro was strong, but he couldn't fight someone that almost killed him. Not in the shape he was in now.

"He's okay Chopper, no need to worry." Luffy said reassuringly.

"Well, yeah but-"

"And besides, the faster Zoro beats this 'Oz' guy the sooner we can leave," Luffy interrupted with a grin.

"Oi, well I think we should start leaving now," Franky declared.

The entire crew wasn't sure of what he meant until they looked toward the village to see Zoro coming back toward the ship.

"Shishishi. I told you he'll be fine Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed.

Sanji lit a cigarette, "About damn time. Now we can leave this shitty island."

It took Zoro awhile to reach the ship due to the state of his legs; but when he reached the ship he was met with a weird congratulatory feeling, like as if he done something.

"So, how quick was it?" the skeleton asked.

"How long did what take?"

"You know, the fight?" Nami intrigued.

Zoro sighed tiredly, "There was no fight."

"Eh, so did he just give up?" Luffy asked. He tilted his head and stared at the swordsman.

"No, he didn't have any weapons on him, so he agreed to meet me here in Yisdrill. At midnight." Zoro said walking to his usual napping spot.

"But Zoro, you can't fight him. Not in the state you're in!" Chopper warned.

"He's not in any good shape either. And besides I'm gonna be prepared now. So don't worry."

Chopper knew he wasn't going to make the swordsman reconsider so he a made a proposal to him. "Fine, well can I at least come too? Ya know, just in case." Chopper cutely asked.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." Zoro replied falling asleep.

"Well, you're here early Dayan," Eva said tiredly when she answered the door. She just got up hearing the doorbell ring.

Dayan said nothing as he went past her. Eva raised her eyebrow at this. "Dayan? You okay?" She asked worriedly.

Dayan kept and going and gave her sister a fake reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? You look like you saw something depressing when you came in."

"It's nothing. I just saw a dead cat laying on the road." He lied.

Eva eyes widened. It sounded real; Dayan did like cats. In fact, he had a few months ago that passed away, which really depressed him for a time being. "Oh," was all she said to him.

Hearing this, Dayan went downstairs to his basement to do some 'work'.

It was almost 4:00; which meant that Doflamingo was almost coming over. Dayan gathered the amount of money he would have to give him and knowing Doflamingo, prepared about a good 10 ounces of cocaine for him. Doflamingo was a huge coke user, and he would get it from Dayan for free.

Dayan was just waiting for the guy to get here so he could get on with his day. He was sitting on his couch with the money on one corner and the drugs on the other.

His sister had to go to work around this time; luckily for Dayan, he never liked having his sister around Doflamingo. Eva came downstairs to see his brother laying down on the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked while fixing her dark curly hair.

Dayan turned his attention to his sister. "Doflamingo is coming here at 4 o'clock."

Eva grimaced at that man's name. "Why is he coming here today? Doesn't he usually come on Saturdays?"

Dayan just shrugged his shoulders. "He does, but I guess he just wants to collect more money from me. All I can hope for is, is that he doesn't come back Saturday."

Eva just sighed and went for the kitchen to get something to drink before heading out. "So what time is-"

She was interrupted by the doorbell. It was ringing which meant that he was here. "That's him," Dayan said tiredly. Eva got out some juice and poured it in a cup quickly; trying to leave.

Dayan got up and went to the door. He checked the peephole and saw no one was there. Dayan rolled his eyes at this. He always did this to them.

When he opened it the tall man was there grinning madly at him. "Dayan! How ya doin?" Doflamingo asked.

"Good," he replied annoyed.

Doflamingo tilted his head at his response. Due to his towering height he could see underneath Dayan's shirt; he was wrapped up in bandages. "Hmm. What happened to your chest?" the huge man asked.

Dayan pulled the collar of his shirt out. "Oh. This is from the fight I had with that-."

"I don't care!" he loudly interrupted. Doflamingo let himself inside the house. Dayan closed the door and followed him. Doflamingo walked through the living room and saw the money and drugs on the couch. His grin turned bigger at the sight of it. "Aw, you have it all setup for me. You know me well, huh?" Doflamingo teased.

Dayan sighed. _'Of course, he wanted drugs and money from me.'_

Doflamingo heard a refrigerator close. He took his eyes from the couch and looked at the pathway to the kitchen. Inside of it, Eva was putting her cup in the sink. Seeing on how Doflamingo was in the living room, she decided to use the backdoor. She tried to sneak to the door but was found out.

"Oh Eva-chan~" the man greeted in a creepy tone.

She stop in her tracks and began to sweat. She began to slowly turn her head around to look at the tall man. "H-Hey Doflamingo."

"Where ya off to?"

"T-To work."

"You have a job? I would think you'd just slouch off your brother until you turned old enough to leave. By the way how old are you?" Dayan didn't like where this was going.

"I-I'm 16," she stuttered out.

"16!" He gasped out. "Why I think one more year and you'll finally be legal." He said getting closer to the beautiful young lady.

"That enough!" Dayan yelled out. Doflamingo turned around to stare at the dreaded man.

"Eva go to work." Dayan ordered her.

"Wait, hold on. Eva." Doflamingo said, stopping her. She turned around to look at him. "I'm kinda thirsty, you mind pouring me out a cup of something to drink, Eva?" He asked teasingly.

Dayan answered for her. "No, she can't. She has to go to work."

"Well, I don't believe that I asked you, now did I, Brat?" Doflamingo said with anger.

"I-It's okay. I'll get it." Eva said meekly. She walked past the grinning man and went to the fridge. When she put her hand on the handle of the fridge another hand stopped her from opening it.

"It's okay. I'll get it." Her brother said trying to make her leave.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want it from you Dayan, I want from **her**." He said pointing at the young girl.

Dayan began to glare at Doflamingo. "Listen it doesn't matter who-"

"Oh but it does matter Dayan. It does matter." He said darkly, "You see, not only do I own **you**. But I also own **her**."

Dayan deepened his glare at him and released his hand from the fridge. Eva got out something to drink and poured it in a cup to and gave it to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo gulped the entire drink down in a flash. He burped and threw the cup in the sink. "Thank you, Eva-chan~." he cooed out.

Eva finally left the kitchen leaving Dayan and Doflamingo alone. "Oh, and have a good day at work~" he yelled out. The door closed and she went off.

Doflamingo turned his head to look at the glaring drug dealer. He tilted his head. "What's wrong, Dayan?"

Dayan freed his hands from there balled up state and breathed out to regain his composure. "Listen, I have the drugs and money for you. What else do you want?"

"What else do I want? I told over the Mushi machine that I wanted to visit you, right." He answered. Doflamingo opened the backdoor which led to Dayan's beachfront patio and pool. Dayan followed him outside.

Doflamingo sat down on one of the patio chairs, looking at the beach. Dayan appeared at Doflamingo's side. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at the view," the man simply stated. Dayan sighed and walked away trying to leave the tall man alone. "Oi, oi, Dayan. Where you goin?"

Dayan glanced back, "Inside."

"Why?"

"To get away from you."

"You wanna get away from me? Why would you do that? I thought we were like family." Doflamingo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dayan stared at the tall man is disbelief. "You're joking right?"

"Yep!" He yelled; laughing loudly. "Now get me some of that coke you made." He said gesturing his fingers to dismiss Dayan.

Dayan furrowed his eyebrows, but he went back inside to get some of the cocaine. He grabbed one of the ounces he prepared for him in a sealed bag and went back outside with it.

He approached Doflamingo and gave him an ounce. Doflamingo's grin became bigger. He let out a small amount on a nearby table and put it in a line. He then grabbed a straw he had hidden in his pink coat and began to snort.

Dayan knew that Doflamingo was crazy, but when he was high off coke, he was a monster. Luckily for him, Doflamingo would always leave after taking some of it.

He raised arms in the air and yelled as loud as he could to the sky. Dayan covered his ears because of how loud he was. He turned around and looked at the dreaded man.

"Dayan, I love you. I friggin love you!" He said charging the dealer. He just grabbed and put him in a headlock and gave him a playful noogie. Because of his dreads it didn't hurt Dayan, he just rolled his eyes. He finally let go of him and wiped the blood slowly coming out of his nose. "Fuffuffuffu. You never fail to amaze me Dayan. You're probably the best when it comes to shit like this. "

Dayan rolled his eyes at him again, "Whatever."

Doflamingo was taken back at the tone Dayan used at him. "Hey, Dayan." He said seriously. Dayan took note of the seriousness Doflamingo used with him.

"Yeah…" Dayan said.

"I don't give out compliments like that, you know."

"… So?"

Doflamingo started to get angry, it was seen now on his seething with rage face. Dayan backed away from the warlord. "**So. **I want you to thank me for the compliment I gave you." He said through clenched teeth.

Dayan was already hurt, and he didn't want to get attacked by someone as strong as Doflamingo. So he just sucked it up and thanked him. "Thank you, Doflamingo."

The warlord grinned and laughed at him. He sat back down on the chair. "Alright. Now, give me the money and the rest of the drugs."

_'Finally.' _Dayan thought. He went back inside and gathered all the berries and coke and went back outside.

Dayan went back to Doflamingo's side and gave him a better view of all the berry and cocaine he had for him. "Fuffuffufu. Thank you," Doflamingo said while taking it all from Dayan's hands.

He then got off the chair and put all of the items he had on the chair. Dayan wasn't sure what he was doing. Doflamingo looked at the sky and breathed in a large amount of air and let it go. He looked back down at Dayan who was confused as to what he was doing. "Dayan. Do you ever have thoughts of becoming a pirate?" He calmly asked him.

Dayan wasn't sure of what to think. Was this the same Doflamingo? "Uhh, No?" He said, but the way he said it sounded more like a question.

"No? Why not?" Doflamingo asked.

Dayan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have no interest of what goes on out there. And besides I'm happy here, and my sister still lives here and I need to be here for her."

"Oh nonsense, you could bring her along, man." He countered.

Dayan sighed. "No, I don't want her out there. She'll have a better life here. In Edgeburn."

Doflamingo was starting to get annoyed. He put his hand on Dayan's shoulder. "But, she'll have more fun out in the seas."

"No, she won't," he stated tiredly. "Listen, can we just drop this subject?"

"No, we can't just drop it. Why do you not like having me around your sister?"

"Because she thinks you're creepy."

Doflamingo put pressure on Dayan's shoulder. "Listen, I'm not some type of rapist or pedophile, ya know. I mean, I did say she would be legal in one more year."

Dayan moved his shoulder away from Doflamingo's hands. He rubbed his shoulder as they were hurting from the pressure Doflamingo put on them. "Listen she doesn't like you. And I don't like you talking to her either."

"You don't like me talking to her? Why? I mean I'm probably the closest thing to a father she has…" Doflamingo said to try and anger Dayan.

Dayan balled up his fists and clenched his teeth. "I think you should leave." He stated as calmly as he could.

Doflamingo chuckled, "Why should I leave? I'm not like your father, Dayan. I won't just leave you two like he did."

Dayan grabbed a handful of berries and threw them at Doflamilingo out of anger. "I SAID LEAVE!"

Doflamingo wasn't grinning anymore; but he wasn't angry. He just stood there. Looking at Dayan.

(Dayan's POV)

I know he was mad, and I knew what to expect. But the funny thing is, is that I don't regret it. His tall figure was lurking over me in a more sinister way than usual.

He then broke a wicked grin. A grin I never seen stretched so far before. He took his glasses off and folded them; throwing it down on the table where he snorted the coke.

"Apologize," He simply uttered. I knew I was in serious danger. But I wasn't going to apologize to him. I just stood there waiting for the inevitable. Then a 'hmph' was heard.

(Normal POV)

In a flash, Dayan was kicked by Doflamingo; sending him crashing through the patio glass doors, passed his living room and making him hit his front door. The impact almost brought Dayan to unconsciousness. A big hand grabbed his locks and yanked him up off his feet. He was being held up high, up to Doflamingo's eye level. His grip on the locks was tight, bringing heavy amounts of pain to Dayan.

Doflamingo then brought another hand to cover Dayan's mouth. "Listen to me you little shit." He seethed, "I own you, you understand? You belong to **me**."

Doflamingo slammed Dayan to a nearby wall while still holding on to him. He grinned at him, "Maybe you'd understand this. I'm a pimp, and you're my **bitch**. You got that?" He started to squeeze hard on the grip he had on his mouth.

Suddenly a sudden pain could be felt on his hand. Dayan was biting the tall man's hand. This didn't hurt Doflamingo but it did make him mad.

The warlord released Dayan from the wall and chucked him the same way he crashed in. He flew past the living room, past the kitchen and went back outside; only he landed on the sand from the beachfront.

He was in the sand face first and it was too painful for him to move; and to make matters worse, he realized that his wounds was most likely reopened.

Laughing could be heard from the distance. "Fuffuffu. You ready to apologize now, boy?"

Dayan found the strength to lift himself and flip himself over to talk. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. "Eat a dick. You pink wearing homo," he coughed out.

Doflamingo was starting to get really annoyed by his defiance but a thought popped up in his head. He smirked at the hurt body before him. "No Dayan. Why don't you? **_PARASITE!_**" Doflamingo suddenly began to move his fingers around.

Dayan felt himself being lifted off the ground, but he was only getting on his knees. He couldn't move his body. _'Shit. He's using his devil fruit,' _he thought. His thoughts stopped when Doflamingo appeared in front him and for some reason preparing to pull his pants down.

_'Why don't you,' _Dayan played back in his mind. _'OH GOD NO.'_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please just stop!" Dayan begged.

Doflamingo removed his hand from the waistband of his pants and laughed at the man on his knees. "Fuffuffufu. That's _much_ better." He then punched Dayan in the face and removed the strings he had on him. Dayan fell straight down to the sand. The contact he had with the soft ground didn't last long, however. Doflamingo picked him up by his shirt and dropped him back on the patio.

"Now, pick up every bill." Doflamingo ordered. Dayan still didn't move he was in too much pain. He soon was given a jolt of energy, in a form of a kick to the ribs. "GET UP!"

Soon enough Dayan got on his feet and picked up every bill he had thrown at Doflamingo. When he got all his money back he was prepared to leave. "Hahaha. Thank you, Dayan! I know this meeting was a bit, eh…_ bumpy_, but I'm sure we won't have any more meetings like this right?"

"R-right." Dayan said through the pain.

Doflamingo smirked at him and walked through the broken patio door to make his way out of the house. Dayan fell on his patio chair. He was in pain, a lot of it.

_'**This** is the worst day of my life. I get my expensive shirt ripped up. I met up with someone that should be dead. I get beat around my house. And just in case I wasn't having enough fun, I have to fight someone later on tonight. Heh, **this** is paradise.'_

**_AN: Paradise indeed huh? Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoyed. Also, can you imagine a character like Doflamingo using coke? Cause I can o_o. Anyway, chapter 7 coming soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Upper Echelon

(Dayan POV)

After laying down on the patio chair, I managed to find the strength to take myself back inside my house. I was in some serious pain, the wounds I got from the swordsman was bleeding again, and the attack from Doflamingo didn't help. I still had to see that same swordsman at midnight.

I tried to nap to hopefully heal myself but the agonizing pain prevented me from doing so. After laying down on the couch an idea came up in my mind, it wasn't a good idea, but it would help me nonetheless. I got up from the couch and went to my basement where all my drugs were at.

I turned on the light to see. I made almost every drug down here: Crack, Cocaine, Meth, Heroin, PCP and LSD. Practically any drug anyone would ask for I would make, and apparently from what others say; I was the best at it. It's not something to be proud about, but that means people from around the world would come here to buy drugs from 'Oz'.

They would all agree to meet me in Yisdrill and I would give them what they want and they would give me their money. I wanted to stop doing this, selling drugs, but because of Doflamingo, I needed the money I would get from selling it.

After looking around, I found what I was looking for. 'Golden Road'. This was the money maker for me. Everyone in Yisdrill was hooked on this thing. This was also, the first drug I started selling. I know it sounds cliché, but when I was 19 I found a suitcase. A suitcase full of money, drugs and a recipe for the drug.

* * *

(Years ago…)

Back in Yisdrill, I was just leaving work when I found it. The suitcase. I looked around to see if it belonged to anyone, but I saw no one. Without thinking I took the suitcase and ran. I needed the money for my father.

My father came back in our lives a few months back. I wasn't exactly happy to see him but my sister was, so for her, I just went with it and accepted him back in my life. He managed to get a small and rundown apartments in one of the project buildings for us to stay in.

Eva and I spent the entire time he was gone at the orphanage which wasn't a good time. They abused us and treated up like trash. There was an age limit for the kids in the orphanage which was from age 5-16. However I was getting training from my mentor at the time, I knew how to properly use a machete at age 16, so after threatening the "caretakers" when it was time for me to leave, they let me stay longer than needed. When my father came back, he took us out.

The reunion with him was cut short when my father became ill. Soon after this was discovered I got a job and my sister did as many odd jobs as she could. She wasn't old enough to get a real job as she was just 13.

We found out that he was diagnosed with AIDS. When I learned of this I knew there was no way he could be cured, but my sister still had hope for him so I still went along with it. The most we could do is try and keep him alive longer. He probably knew he was diagnosed with it before he met us, so to make himself look like the good guy he came back in our lives to spend his last days with us. My sister didn't see this, but I did.

Back to the suitcase, I carried it back home to see the contents inside of it. My jaw dropped from all the berry inside. It must've been at least 500,000 berries. I took out all the money and inspected the tiny strips and paper inside.

I took out the strips and read the paper. It looked like a recipe sheet. Probably for the drug I thought. Looking back at the recipe, it said to put the strip on your tongue and enjoy. I picked up a strip and foolishly put it on my tongue. It left a bitter taste on my tongue and I immediately pulled it off.

I didn't know how long the strip needed to be on the tongue to feel the effects but I apparently pulled it off early because I felt nothing. Looking back down the recipe, it said the strip will dissolve on the tongue. I felt relieved reading this.

An idea soon came to my mind. I could make even more money if I was to sell this drug. More money for my father. I had the recipe and with the money I had I could buy the ingredients needed to make it. I just needed a disguise and a name. While I was contemplating about it, I heard knocking on the door.

It was most likely my sister. I had to hide everything I had on the floor. I gathered the drugs, the money and the recipe and hid them in the closet. From there I ran to the door to let my sister inside.

She let herself inside and plopped herself on a nearby chair. "How was work?"

I tried my hardest to hide the excitement in my voice. "It was okay." I answered.

Content with the answer I gave her she tried to nap, she probably worked hard today. I made the most money out of the two of us, but she worked the hardest. All to make enough money to keep dad alive. The man that left us all alone.

I sighed and went back to closet to see the suitcase. I counted the money and it turned out that it was exactly 500,000 berries. I looked back at the drug and how I was going to sell it.

After a while of thinking, I came up with the name 'Oz'. The disguise will still be something I'll have to think about, but I figured I could just buy a coat and a beanie to cover my head. I had little twists on my head so covering it would be easy.

After thinking of the plan, I went straight to bed. I would sell the drug tomorrow after work.

* * *

It was time for the shop to close, which meant it was late at night meaning that it was time to get ready. I went home to find my sister sleeping on dad's bed. I bought a coat, a bandana to cover my mouth, a pair of sunglasses and beanie to disguise myself. I carried a machete with me, just in case something was to happen. I went to the bathroom to put all the gear on and went to the closet to get the strips.

I went back to dad's room and gave my sister a kiss goodbye. I went back outside to try and make some money for my father.

* * *

I knew who just to target, the homeless people. They wouldn't hesitate to try a drug like this and I needed to test the drug to see how it works and how the people would feel, so they seem more suitable than any other person.

I went into one the alleys prepared for anything to happen. There was four homeless people in the alley and their eyes was fixed on me. I spoke to them and told them about the drug I had on me. They were probably drug addicts so they would do anything to get high. I took out the strips and told them to put it on their tongues. They did as I said and soon enough the strip dissolved on their tongues meaning that the drug should be in effect.

I didn't know what to expect when it dissolved. The subjects looked at me with a glazed look in their eyes and they started to move erratically. Was it in effect?

They all just stood there; staring me. I went into my coat and grabbed to hilt of my machete in case something happened. The subjects took their eyes off of me and looked at the ground, shaking. They looked like animals, which meant that the drug was in effect.

I've seen the homeless people here high off of whatever the hell they use before and watching them high is like an activity to the people here, but these homeless people was **tripping** right now. I've never seen them like this, which means that the drug was a success!

It took them a while to get back to earth, and when they did they demanded more from me. They even gave me all of the money they had on them. I took all their money and gave each of them strips.

This night was an experiment, I would soon sell this drug for real and give it to even more people. There were plenty of other drug dealers here in Yisdrill. I just had to take them. I had to make sure everyone knew that 'Oz' was going to take control.

* * *

(Present)

Back in the basement, I began to look around. I found what I was looking for. I grabbed a strip and went back upstairs. I turned off the light and locked the basement door. With the strip still in my hand I went to my couch.

The recipe sheet for 'Golden Road' said that it heals people faster. Faster than taking a painkiller. I was hesitant to take it, after all I saw what it does to people. I made drugs for years but I never used them. I mean, I would occasionally smoke a joint here and there, but that was much different than the other drugs I would make, and besides the last time I smoked one was a couple of weeks ago.

I sighed, "I've been making drugs for years now. I should at least be able to try it."

I was hesitant to put it on my tongue but it still made contact with it. It still had a bitter taste, but I had to keep it on for it to work. I took a good twenty seconds for it to dissolve, and it left my tongue numb.

I soon began to feel a weird sensation going through my body. I began to sweat heavily, and I began to tear up in my eyes. Oh god, is this what it felt like?

I sprang up from the couch and ran to my kitchen to get some water, but while running in the kitchen I slipped and fell straight on the back on head. My cushiony dreads didn't save me as I quickly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Yeah he's coming back now." A voice said.

Mumbling can be heard.

"Ok. Thank you." A clanking sound could be heard.

"Dayan?" A worried voice called out

He slowly opened his eyes to see his worried sister. He groaned, "What happened?"

"You fell in the kitchen and hit your head on the floor." She answered.

Dayan analyzed the situation he was laying down on the couch in his living room and his head was in his sister's lap. He tried to lift his head but he failed due to the pain he had there. His head was wrapped in bandages.

"Listen, I spoke with the doctors over the phone and they said that you had a concussion Dayan. You have to take it easy." Eva warned.

He just sighed. _'And now, I have a concussion. How could this day get any better?'_

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7:25" she answered.

'_That's enough time to get some rest.' _Dayan thought. He began to close his eyes but his sister prevented him from doing so.

"Wait! Dayan you can't sleep. Not after a head injury!" She yelled.

The yelling only hurt his head even more.

She realized this and meekly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Eva then gently removed his head from her lap and placed it on the couch. Dayan opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. '_Shit. The pain that I'm in didn't go away, and I have a concussion. A goddamn concussi-_'

His thoughts was interrupted by his sister unzipping her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and walked back to her brother. She sat back down on the other side of the couch and took a deep breath and gave Dayan the piece of paper.

Dayan was confused. What was wrong with her? When he opened up the paper he saw the reason for her concern.

It was a wanted poster of 'Oz'. It had a drawn description of him. Green canvas jacket, a grey and white bandana over his mouth, sunglasses and a beanie. He looked down from the picture of his appearance and saw his bounty. His eyes widened. He had a bounty of 73 million.

He took his eyes off the paper and looked at his sister who had her head down and had worry on her eyes. Dayan lifted his body off the couch and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm not gonna get caught sis." He said trying to comfort his sister.

She still had her down. "You say that, but Doflamingo knows who you really are."

This was true. Doflamingo could tell everyone who 'Oz' really is if he wanted to. There was also that swordsman that he met earlier and still had to fight later on tonight. There was only 2 other people that knew who he really was. He sighed and got closer to his sister to hug her.

"Don't worry about him; alright. I'm still here for you and that's all that matters." He reassuringly said.

"But still, aren't you at least worried about this? I mean you've never had a wanted poster and the bounty is really high. People are gonna look into 'Oz'."

"Tch, do you forget who you're talking to? Sis, I'm strong _and _I've taken down anyone that crossed me." Dayan said cockily. "And besides, this is only a drawing of 'Oz'. This don't mean nothing. People make drawings of God; doesn't mean that's what he really looks like."

That wasn't a good analogy but it made her feel better. She removed herself from my arms and wiped her eyes. Was she crying? "Were you crying?" Dayan teased.

"No! I just… you really need to shower, your pits stink."

He chuckled and put his armpits much closer to her making her scream. "Oh god. Dayan stop!" She laughed out while covering her nose.

He didn't, he kept pushing it closer to her face still playing with her. He was on top of her at this point enjoying the time he had with his sister knowing he might not see her again after tonight.

The playing came to an end when Dayan had to lay back down to relax his head. He had a brain rattling headache. '_Shit. I can't fight this guy. Not in the condition I'm in_.'

"Dayan, are you okay?" Eva asked.

Dayan cracked a smile, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm just gonna relax on this couch a bit okay?"

Eva smiled back at him and walked back in the kitchen to get him an icepack.

When Eva was out of sight, Dayan sighed and thought about what he could possibly do_. 'I can't fight that guy. I mean after what I did to him to he can't fight me back either right?.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I can make him postpone the fight.' _He wondered.

"Dayan! What happened to the patio door?" Eva yelled.

Dayan widened his eyes, "I accidentally hit a ball through it..." he lied.

There was a pause. "… You don't have a ball."

"Yes I do." He quickly countered.

"...Oh."

Dayan sighed out of relief. "That was close."

* * *

It was almost midnight and Zoro was getting ready to leave the ship to meet Dayan in Yisdrill. He gathered his 3 katana's and left the ship.

"Zoro, your leaving now?!" Chopper yelled out.

"Yeah." Was all the swordsman said as he walked away from the ship.

"Hey wait up for me Zoro!" Chopper screamed running off the ship to catch up to the swordsman.

* * *

Zoro and Chopper was waiting in the streets; waiting 'Oz' to show up. The sight of the swordsman and a walking reindeer would make these people give them trouble, but after what the swordsman did to them last night they left the two alone.

Zoro sighed out of frustration, "Where the hell is this guy? It's almost midnight."

Chopper yawned. It was late and he really wished that Zoro would fight this guy in the morning or in the afternoon or something! Not at midnight.

None of them had a watch on them. "Oi, Chopper, do you know what the time is?" Zoro asked.

"No. I don't have a watch on me."

"Its 12:04" A familiar voice said to them.

The two strawhats looked behind them to see the entire crew watching them.

Zoro widened his eye, "What the hell are you all doing here!" Zoro spat out.

"We're here to see you beat this guy!" Luffy cheered out.

Sanji lit a cigarette, "I came here to see this guy kick your ass again."

"Why don't I kick your ass, dartbrow!" Zoro countered.

"Well come here and do it!" Sanji seethed out.

"What the hell's going on here?" A mysterious voice said.

Zoro looked back to see his opponent. He cracked a grin, "Well, well, well. I didn't think you would have showed up. 'Oz'". 'Oz' had on the same green coat, gray and white bandana over his mouth and he had on a new beanie. Only thing different was the sunglasses he had on his face. Most strangely was the bandages on his head. '_Did I hit him on his head?_' Zoro questioned.

'Oz' looked back at the swordsman and the people with him. He scratched the back of his head trying to understand what was going on. "Ok so, I'm not sure how you samurais work and all, but isn't it **not **honorable to get your friends to try and jump me?"

"Oh no, there not here to help me." Zoro said.

"… So there just here to watch?"

"Yep. Just watch." Zoro said looking back at the crew warning them.

Zoro looked back at 'Oz' and saw him holding his ribs. "Yo, uh listen. Can we perhaps… I don't know postpone this fight or something?" 'Oz' nervously asked.

Zoro sighed out of frustration, "You want to postpone the fight?"

The masked dealer nodded his head, "Yeah, I mean look at us. We're not in the best shape to fight."

"Tch, I don't know about you but I'm ready to fight." Zoro said confidently.

"Yeah well, I'm not." 'Oz' said. He then lifted his beanie up a little, being careful to not let a dread slip out. "I had a concussion today and I think I broke a couple of ribs."

"Quit whining! Just yesterday you hacked a machete to my neck took out both my legs and left me to die." Zoro began to get into his fighting position. "The least you could do is finish this."

"Hey! Hey! I'm not trying to fight you. As of now. We're not at our full potential, so let's try and heal ourselves and agree to meet each other again." He reasoned. "And besides like you said, we can have some real fun if we do."

Zoro listened to the proposition the dealer made with him. He thought about it. _'He's right we're not at our fullest potential, not that being at **my **fullest potential ever stopped me before though' _he thought.

Zoro sheathed his swords and got out of his fighting stance. "Alright, I'll agree to it."

Chopper jumped in the air in joy. Luckily for Chopper, Zoro's opponent came with the proposition to postpone it, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about Zoro hurting his legs again. "Thank you 'Oz'!"

Zoro turned his head around. "Why the hell are you thanking him?" He questioned.

"Ah, so that's it?" Luffy asked slightly disappointed. He wanted to see them fight.

"I think it may be wise for him to wait" Robin said.

"Alright. So when are we gonna meet back here?" 'Oz' asked.

"3 days." Zoro answered.

'Oz' nodded his head. The drug dealer began to walk away, until one of them spoke again. "But I don't get it though. Just who are you?" The long nosed asked.

'Oz' stopped and looked back. "I'm 'Oz'. I'm just your friendly neighborhood drug dealer." He said awfully cheerfully.

Usopp thought back to what the old man at the pharmacy said. "Wait, you're 'Oz'? People say you're the biggest drug dealer in the world."

Nami crossed her arms which elevated her breasts, "You're just a drug dealer? That's all you are?"

'Oz' looked at the orange haired beauty, it was mostly her breasts he was staring at, "Hey, I make a lot of money selling drugs." He said proudly. However he soon realized something. While speaking of money, he realized that his wallet was missing.

He began to check his pockets for any sign of it, but there was none. He then thought about what happened back in the morning. The swordsman still had his wallet. He still had his wallet from early in the morning.

"Looking for this?" the swordsman asked with a smirk on his face.

'Oz' looked back up to see him holding out his wallet. He wanted to attack him then, but he tried to reason with him again.

"Yes I am looking for that. Would you mind giving it back?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Zoro began to open his wallet. "Hmm... Nope." He wasn't going to steal anything out of it, he wasn't like their navigator. In fact, Zoro didn't know he still had 'Oz' wallet. He realized this when he was walking to meet 'Oz' in Yisdrill.

"What the hell!" 'Oz' yelled, but he then lowered his voice. He had loads of money in his wallet and he wasn't about to let some pirates steal it from him. "Listen, I need my wallet, please give it back to me." He pleaded.

Zoro looked at the fuming drug dealer and thought of an idea. "Tell you what. You live in the hills of Edgeburn right? The big houses?"

'Oz' tilted his head. "Yeah…"

Zoro smirked. "Well then, to make sure you actually fight me, why don't I stay at your house? That way, we can see each other again."

"WHAT!" 'Oz' yelled.

Robin giggled, "It seems like our swordsman put him in a hard place."

'Oz' was trapped now. He had to make him stay at his house. "Well what do you say?" Zoro asked.

"How can I trust you? You'll probably tell the government of my location."

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "No I won't. I promise, I won't do anything to put your identity in danger. I just want to fight you. That's it." Zoro said this as straight as he could to prove that he was telling him the truth.

"F-Fine. You can stay at my house." He hesitantly said.

"Zoro are you sure about this?" Franky asked.

Zoro looked back at the cyborg, "Yeah."

"Wait, did you say that this guy lives in the Edgeburn hills?" Nami asked.

Zoro nodded his head.

"Can I come with you!? This guy must be rich!" She exclaimed.

"Yosh! We're all going with him!" Luffy said to the navigator.

"Whoa! Who the hell said you **all** are coming up with me?"

"I did." Zoro boldly said. 'Oz' began to glare at the swordsman.

"I just said you can come. That's it."

"No. I want my crew to come up there too. Besides it's been a long time since we had a nice place to stay. I'm pretty sure you can accommodate us all right?" Zoro asked. He hated doing this. He felt horrible for using him like this, but he wanted felt like a vacation before entering the 'New World' would help relax the crew.

"No I can't accommodate you all… Well I may be able to let those 2 stay, but the rest I can't have." 'Oz' said pointing at the two girls.

"Listen, we're not gonna steal anything from you. We just want a nice place to stay, and after you fight me, we'll leave."

"Do I look like a hotel manager? I only have a 4 bedroom house." 'Oz' complained.

"That's enough for us. We all sleep in only two rooms on our ship, so four rooms should be enough for all nine of us!" Nami said excited. She was hoping to finally sleep somewhere that wasn't the Sunny. Almost the rest of the crew was hoping 'Oz' would agree. Except for one.

"Ah, I'll stay. I'm gonna guard the ship." Franky said. He turned away from the group and gave them his trademark thumbs up sign while leaving. "You all have a **_SUPER _**time up there!"

"Okay then. Eight of us are going with you." Zoro said.

'Oz' still questioned the swordsman. "Can I trust them?"

Zoro nodded his head along with the rest of the crew.

"Well, what the hell am I gonna look like housing eight people? Including a raccoon dog and an afro skeleton?" 'Oz' said pointing at the two.

"Hey! I'm not a raccoon dog! I'm a reindeer!" Chopper yelled.

Zoro ignored the yelling. "Like a man housing eight people. Two of which is a raccoon dog and an afro skeleton." Zoro simply said

'Oz' looked down and sighed out of defeat and began to walk. "Fine. Follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: OK, shout-out to WhatifStoryTeller being the beta-reader to this story. Also thanks to scatteredPhilosopher for reviewing the story._**

Chapter 8

Upper Echelon

It was late in the night, so it was easy for the straw hats and the drug dealer to get through Yisdrill and into Edgeburn. The crew was loud and talkative going through Edgeburn. The palm trees, big buildings and stores caught their interests. They planned on going there tomorrow.

"We almost there yet?" Luffy whined.

Dayan pinched the bridge of his nose. This kid kept on asking him the same question. They were only in the city still and they still had go through the hills.

"Didn't you just ask me this a minute ago?" Dayan asked irritated.

Luffy yawned, "Yeah, but I'm _tiiiirrrreeed_." He whined.

"I'm pretty sure we're almost there. Right 'Oz'-san?" said the archaeologist.

'Oz' sighed, "A few more minutes."

"H-hey 'Oz'. If it's not too much trouble can you tell us your real name? If you can…" Chopper asked nervously.

Dayan realized that they were staying her for a while so his name was something he had to let them know. "Dayan." He said blankly.

"Etzende." Zoro finished.

Dayan sighed, '_That guy still has my wallet.' _Dayan stopped walking and took off his sunglasses to look at the swordsman. "Hey. You know where almost near my house. Can I have my wallet back now?" he asked.

"No. You'll get it when we reach your house. We don't want you to run off now." Zoro said.

Dayan grunted and started to walk again, leading to crew with him. They only had a few more minutes left of walking.

While walking Nami bumped into Zoro. The contact caught Zoro off guard. "Sorry Zoro!" She said with a smile.

Zoro just rolled his eyes (or eye) and continued to walk up the hills.

* * *

The group finally made it to Dayan's doorway to enter his house. Dayan reached into his pocket to try and pull out his keys, but stopped to look at the crew behind him. His sister was still sleeping and he snuck out to see the swordsman. He knew he needed to sneak back inside the house, but what he didn't know was that he had to bring eight other people with him.

"Listen. Before I let you in, I need to warn you that my little sister is sleeping. I don't want to wake her up so when I let you in please try and be quiet and try not to make too much noise." Dayan begged.

The crew nodded their head. Dayan turned back to the door and pulled out his keys. Before entering the key in the door. He took off his coat and bandana, leaving just his beanie on. He finally entered the key and turned it entering the straw hats into his home.

Within seconds of entering, Luffy ran through the foyer and ran into Dayan's kitchen, screaming "FOOD!"

Dayan was about to run after him, but the long nosed sniper went before him. "LUFFY! YOU DON'T JUST RUN INTO SOMEONE'S KITCHEN LIKE THAT!" he yelled running into his kitchen as well.

Dayan was about to speak, but the navigator now spoke before him. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Nami screamed contradicting herself.

Dayan smacked his hand against his forehead. _'What the hell is wrong with these people?'_

"Wow!" Chopper gasped out, "this place looks fancy!"

Dayan looked behind him to see the tiny reindeer looking around the house.

"It sure is." Said the cook wandering past the dealer and entering his leaving room.

"Well don't get too attached. We're not staying here for long." The swordsman said, not moving from the foyer.

Dayan felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the skeleton looking down at him. Dayan was slightly bothered by the skeleton, but the afro gave him a much less scary appearance he thought.

"Excuse me, young man?" Brooke asked.

Dayan quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you live in one of those bunny girl mansions?" Brooke asked.

Dayan tilted his head at the odd question. "No. But I wish I did though."

Brooke dropped his head in disappointment, "Aw, I expected someone like you to have one of them. I was looking forward to actually visiting." Then the skeleton lifted his head up, "But then again, I have nothing to look forward to, because-"

Dayan interrupted the skeleton, "You don't have any eyes" he finished for him.

Brooke just stood there with his head held up in the same position. Dayan stared at the frozen skeleton. Dayan then heard someone giggle behind him.

"That was part of the joke he was about to say." Robin said,

"Oh." Was all Dayan said.

Brooke then moved again. "Hai, its okay Dayan-san."

Dayan was about to say something to Brooke, but he stopped when heard a loud crash come from his kitchen.

Dayan went into his kitchen to see what was going on. He saw the long nosed guy checking out his patio outside, the straw hat kid eating a bag of his chips while sitting on the counter, and a shattered plate on the floor.

The patio door was broken when Dolamingo kicked him through it, and Eva must've apparently taped up some type of quilt to block out the outside. However Usopp managed to get through it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dayan asked Luffy, trying to keep himself calm.

Luffy put the bag of chips away from his face. "I'm eating." He simply said smiling and going back to scarfing down the bag of chips.

Dayan was taken back at the blunt answer, he then gave out angry chuckle as he took off his beanie. "You're just **eating** you say." He asked.

Luffy put the chips away from his face again and looked at Dayan to try and answer. Luffy didn't respond however as he was staring at the brown dreads swaying from side to side with each movement Dayan made. It put Luffy in a trance. Dayan saw this and snapped his fingers to bring Luffy back to reality.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Dayan asked the captain.

Luffy was brought back and finally asked Dayan the big question. "Do you poop?"

Dayan widened his eyes, "What?"

"Do you poop?" Luffy repeated.

_'What the hell is wrong with this kid?'_ he said in his mind. Dayan would normally walk away from this type of person but he thought that it would be funny to humor him.

"No."

Luffy gasped, "Whhaaatt! But how?"

Dayan scratched the back of his head. "Because… I don't have a butthole."

Luffy's jaw dropped, "You don't? Do you fart then?"

Dayan began to snicker, "Nope, I fart out my mouth though."

Luffy began to visualize Dayan farting out his mouth. "That's. So. Cool! You have join my crew!"

Usopp heard what Luffy said. He got out of the patio and went back inside. "Luffy, what are you screaming about?"

Luffy looked at Usopp, "I want this guy to join my crew! He farts out his mouth! Isn't that cool!"

Usopp made a disgusted face, "Why the hell are you so interested in that stuff for?"

"Why is he so interested in what?" Sanji asked entering the room he was most interested in.

"In people's ability to take a dump." Usopp answered.

"Oi Sanji. This guy can fart out his mouth." Luffy said pointing at Dayan.

Sanji looked at the dreadlocked man and back at Luffy. "What the hell makes you think he can do that?"

Luffy quirked an eyebrow at the cook. "Well… isn't he one of those snake haired people?"

The two straw hats in the room began to think about what Luffy could have meant.

"You mean a Medusa?" Usopp asked.

Luffy nodded his head.

"Luffy. Does his dreads look like snakes to you?" Sanji asked.

Luffy scratched his chin in thought "Well maybe, they're just sleeping."

Dayan started to laugh. "Yo! This kid's a trip!"

Nami, Chopper and Robin entered the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" Nami asked.

Usopp jerked a thumb at Dayan. "Luffy thinks that this guys a Medusa."

Nami groaned_, 'Yeah that sounds like Luffy.'_

Chopper gasped, "Really, those dreads are snakes?"

Dayan looked at the reindeer and laughed again.

Robin then used her Devil Fruit abilities to sprout an arm out his back. Dayan stopped his laughing and started to panic due to the strange arm coming out of his back. She then ran her fingers through Dayan's hair.

Robin chuckled, "No, its just hair Chopper-san."

Chopper let out a breath of air in relief. However, Dayan got no relief.

The creepy hands was still running through his hair. "What the hell are you doing!? Make it stop!" He screamed out.

Robin kept running her hands through his hair. "Your dreads are soft." She mumbled. Dayan then reached up and grabbed the arm, stopping it.

Luffy managed to hear this. "Woah! Really?" Luffy then went up to Dayan and harshly grabbed a fistful of Dayan's locks. "Cool! There soft like pillows." Luffy then rubbed his soft locks over his face.

Dayan grabbed Luffy's hand tightly. "Would you stop that!" However when he grabbed Luffy's arm, Robin as able to feel the cloud like dreads again.

Dayan held Luffy's arm with one hand and grabbed Robin's and with the other. "Alright! That's enough."

However another hand felt his dreads again. Luffy used his other hand and grabbed his locks. Dayan was beyond angry at this point. He let go of the two arms and grabbed Luffy's other arm and did arm breaking maneuver to it.

Any person would have had heard their arm being snapped in two, but Luffy was different. When Dayan did the maneuver, Luffy's arm just stretched downward.

Dayan eyes widened. '_What the hell? Did his arm just stretched? Does he have any bones is his body?'_

Luffy just grinned. "I forgot to tell you I'm a rubber man!"

Dayan was shocked. _'This kid ate a devil fruit? Then that must mean that that girl with the strange arms did too…'_

Dayan let go off the captain's arms. "I think that's enough playing with his hair now Luffy-san." Robin said.

"OK!" Luffy said.

Dayan put his hands on his head to pat his dreads back to normal. He then walked out his kitchen only to walk past a yawning Zoro.

Dayan eyed him and realized that he still had his wallet. "Hey. Give me my wallet back."

Zoro stopped walking and turned back around to meet Dayan again. He reached into his coat to take it out for him. He soon realized that it wasn't in the same pocket he put it in.

Zoro widened his eye. He really hoped that he could find his wallet.

"Please tell me you didn't lose my wallet." Dayan said worried and slightly angry.

Zoro continued to fumble around his pockets for any sign of the wallet.

"I can't find it." He said.

"Are you serious?" Dayan asked furious.

"Yes. I don't know what could have happened. It must've slipped out-"

Zoro stopped talking when he realized what happened before. 'Sorry Zoro!' he played back in his mind. '_That witch!'_ he said in his mind.

Zoro walked away from Dayan and entered the kitchen to see the navigator looking around the kitchen.

"Oi Nami. Give Dayan his wallet back." Zoro calmly demanded.

Nami stopped looking around and looked at the swordsman with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"His wallet. Give it back." Zoro said impatiently. It was late at night and Zoro really wanted to sleep.

"What makes you think I have his wallet?" Nami asked. Dayan walked into the kitchen to see who the swordsman was talking to.

Zoro scratched the corner of his eye. "Because the back of your jeans got bigger."

Nami widened her eyes and whacked Zoro over the head. "What the hell were you doing looking back there?!" She screamed with a shade of pink on her face.

Luffy noticed that the back of her jeans did get bigger. Luffy then used his rubber arm to reach into her back pocket to fish out whatever was in it.

Nami's face went white due to the sudden intrusion Luffy made, but it didn't stop him.

Luffy then pulled out what appeared to be a wallet. He put his stretched arm back to normal with the wallet in his hands.

"Is this yours?" Luffy asked.

Dayan nodded his head which made Luffy toss it to him.

"Thanks man."

"Shishishi. No problem." Luffy grinned.

Luffy's grinning stopped when Nami gave Luffy a fueled punch. Sending him crashing through the quilted sheet that was covering the broken patio door.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed.

Nami turned her eyes away from the idiot captain laying down on the wooden patio floor and back to the kitchen. She heard someone take a huge sniff of something. It was Dayan with his eyes closed. Sniffing the wallet Luffy got out of Nami's back pocket.

Dayan opened his eyes when he realized that the navigator caught him. Nami ran to him and punched him just as hard as she did Luffy. "YOU PERVERT!"

Dayan was sent flying to the front door out of the kitchen. (Déjà vu?)

The contact wasn't as hard to when Doflamingo did it, but due to the concussion he had a few hours ago, he was in serious pain.

He rested himself on the cold hardwood floor with his face in the white wooden door. He remembered what his sister said and tried his hardest to get back up but he found it difficult.

Suddenly, screaming could be heard from right next to him. He got up to look at the skeleton who was screaming himself. He was on the bottom of the staircase looking upstairs. Dayan went to the side of the skeleton to look upstairs. It was his sister who must've woken up from all the sound coming from downstairs.

She was probably screaming because of the walking and breathing skeleton.

Dayan's headache came back because of the loud screaming. Everyone in the kitchen came to inspect the two screaming people.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Luffy asked.

Brooke's screaming stopped as he answered Luffy's question. "This girl's screaming at me, and I'm screaming back." Brooke then screamed again losing the normal tone he used when talking to Luffy.

"Will you stop screaming already!" Nami yelled silencing the musician.

Nami looked up the stairs to see the young girl stop screaming, but she was still in fear as she was cowering in fear. "Hey there!" Nami said gently.

"W-who are you people?" Eva asked frightened.

Dayan went in the front of the staircase to speak to her. "Eva, these people here are going to stay with us for a while."

"But, who are they?" Eva asked.

"There-"

"We're pirates!" Luffy exclaimed.

Eva's eyes widened in fear. "More pirates?"

Dayan slowly walked upstairs to try and comfort her. "Yes, but they aren't here to cause trouble."

Zoro observed what was happening. '_So this is his sister…'_

"Yeah we're not here to cause trouble! We just want our swordsman to fight your brother." Luffy said grinning and pointing at the green haired swordsman.

"Luffy don't say that!" Usopp whispered to him.

"These people are her to fight you?" Eva asked worriedly.

Dayan looked down and gave Luffy a '_Why did you say that?' _He turned his head around and looked at his sister again. "Eva, there not here to kill me, I'm just gonna give him a friendly sparring match and that's it. After that, they'll leave." Dayan said to comfort her.

"Yosh! It's true we need your brother to fight my swordsman quickly so we can hurry and get to the 'New World'." Luffy said.

"Regardless of whether it's friendly or not. He's here to hurt you." Eva said loudly.

Zoro finally stepped up and spoke, "I'm not gonna kill him. Like he said, it's gonna be a friendly spar."

Dayan finally reached his sister and put an arm over her. "See. It's not gonna be serious. Just a friendly match."

Eva still wasn't believing everything. "So you mean to tell me that a bunch of pirates are gonna stay here and **make** **you **fight their swordsman?"

"Yep." Dayan said nodding his head.

Eva sighed, "What did you do them?"

Dayan was about to say something, but Luffy spoke for him. "He nearly killed our swordsman."

Eva widened her eyes and pulled his arms off her shoulders. "You nearly killed someone!"

"Well… yeah. But he nearly killed me too. Those cuts I got, was from him." He said pointing at the swordsman.

"It's true. I nearly killed your brother as well." Zoro said.

This didn't make Eva feel better. "Sooo. You lied to me. You wasn't jumped?" She asked.

Dayan turned her face away from her obviously annoyed face. "Well… If I were to tell you I was attacked by some random swordsman then you would worry."

"Of course I would worry!" She screamed.

"Hey- uh not to cut into this family moment between you two. But can you tell us where to sleep?" Said the yawning cook.

It was late. "We'll talk about everything tomorrow." Dayan said to Eva.

Dayan then turned his attention to the crew down the stairs. "Follow me." He said going into the hallway upstairs. The crew followed him up the stairs, walking past his sister.

Eva realized that pirates was going to stay in the same house as her. She sighed "Oh god. Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen?" She said to herself, following the crew.

**_AN: I'm hoping you all are enjoying the story. If I can ask one thing though… It would be to get more reviews. That's all. I'm not going to demand more reviews, I would just like more reviews to hopefully get better at writing. Hopefully this doesn't sound like as if I'm begging or desperate or anything._**

**_Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8. :)_**


End file.
